The Week Of The Anniversary
by enunciiate
Summary: The non-judging breakfast club is about to celebrate their one year anniversary, but is Nate ready to be a father? And what happens when Blair meets a three year old boy who looks exactly like Chuck? This is the final installment of the series. R&R!
1. Monday

**A/N:** This is the final installment of the series. Be sure to read the preceding three installments of the series before you delve into this one. Updates will not be as frequent as they used to be as school is now eating up most of my time. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Want more? Review!

**Monday**

* * *

Blair skipped into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around his waist as he continued to brush his teeth. She pressed her cheek against the bare skin of his back and he smiled at the feel of her soft skin against his own. She continued to hold him in such a way for awhile, both of them silent, before she finally asked him the question she had been dying to ask the moment she had walked into the bathroom.

"What special day is coming up Mr. Bass?" Blair quizzed him, releasing her hold on him and taking a step back.

She continued to watch him intently through the mirror, waiting for his answer. Chuck almost allowed a smirk to escape from his lips upon hearing her question, but stopped himself at the last minute. He loved getting her riled up, especially in the mornings. Of course he knew their anniversary was on Sunday. He had been planning for the special day for over a week now.

"You mean today Blair?" Chuck teased her, knowing that that was not the answer his wife wanted to hear. "Today is a very special day indeed. After all, I am about to close the deal on that new hotel I've been very interested in purchasing, remember?"

Blair narrowed her eyes at him and frowned for a brief moment, acknowledging his unwelcome answer, before a smile radiated from her plump lips. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her upset even though she really was.

"That is _exactly_ the special day I was talking about _darling_," Blair announced, flipping her hair over her shoulder haughtily before sashaying out of the bathroom, an air of royalty around her. "Good luck closing that oh so very important deal of yours."

Blair huffed when she was back in the comfort of their room. How could he have forgotten their upcoming one year anniversary? Perhaps work was stressing him out more than usual this week. That was probably it. She supposed she had no right to be angry with him just yet. After all, he still had plenty of time to remember the special occasion. With that comforting thought in mind, she made her way into the kitchen. Perhaps she would make breakfast for him and decorate his pancakes in such a way that would subtly remind him of their upcoming anniversary. She patted herself mentally on the back for the great idea and started to take the whipped cream out of the fridge when she noticed the dining room table from where she stood. Not only had breakfast already been served, but there was also a beautiful bouquet of flowers set in her favorite vase in the middle of the table.

Meanwhile, inside the bathroom, Chuck was leaning up against the sink, waiting for the familiar squeal he knew was to come once she found his surprise for the day. As was predicted, Blair came running into his arms about five minutes later, showering his face with more than welcomed kisses.

"You made me breakfast and bought me flowers?" Blair questioned, smiling up at him, her hands wrapped around his waist.

"Of course," Chuck told her proudly, returning her contagious smile. "Did you think I would forget that our one year anniversary is on Sunday? Plus, we're Chuck and Blair. We're celebrating all week."

He leaned in to kiss her then when she suddenly stopped him, her eyebrows furrowed in obvious guilt over his words.

"Wait," Blair sounded out, placing a hand on his chest. "I had no idea we were planning to celebrate all week. I would have planned something special for you today if I had known."

Chuck laughed at her ridiculous concern, resting a hand on the curve of her cheek and bringing his lips to touch hers ever so lightly.

"That's ok," he whispered against her skin. "I'm supposed to be the one spoiling you rotten and besides, I'm sure you'll come up with some very _enjoyable_ way of making it up to me Mrs. Bass."

"Oh, I will Mr. Bass," Blair assured him, throwing a wink in his direction, a smirk gracing her lips. "Perhaps a tiny visit to your office today might do the trick?"

"Perhaps," he answered, his voice a low growl at the sound of her suggestion.

He leaned in to kiss her again only to sigh in frustration when the sound of his ringing phone interrupted the moment. He walked over to the side table to retrieve the device, glancing at the screen briefly before tossing the phone aside. Having ruined the mood, he then strode over to the closet to retrieve the suit Blair had picked out for him last night, rifling through his collection of ties before he settled for a pink one.

"Why don't you go and eat the breakfast I made for you Blair? It's not meant to be eaten cold, you know?" he informed her as she stood behind him, watching him dress.

Blair snapped out of her reverie, smiled, and nodded. As she walked down the hallway towards the dining room, she was already starting to plan her visit to his office later in her mind. She needed a new, sexy character to play this time around. She had already tried being the new secretary, the scorned ex-lover, and even the boss on several occasions. It was time to try on something new. She continued to ponder over her options as she began to dig into the delicious pancakes before her. She was still so over the moon over his surprise that she hadn't even considered for even a split second the amount of calories she was currently consuming as she reached for her second slice.

"Hey," Chuck directed at her as he rushed to leave for the morning. "You enjoy breakfast Mrs. Bass. I'll have to pass. Brenda is hounding me about getting to the office right away for an apparently very important and last minute board meeting. Visit me later?"

"I promise," Blair gave him her word as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Oh wait!"

Chuck froze in his place immediately, turning around only to watch her disappear into the nearby hallway, which left him quite confused over what he was waiting for. To answer his question, she returned mere seconds later, a purple tie in hand.

"Purple," she announced as she tossed the tie to him. "The pink one isn't really working for me today."

Chuck laughed at how silly she was being and quickly switched ties before heading out the door.

"I love you," Blair shouted after his retreating figure.

"Who doesn't?" Chuck yelled back before closing the door tightly behind him.

Blair smiled to herself at his routine answer before reaching for the delicious whipped cream covered strawberries to her right. After they had gotten married, Chuck had made it a point to learn how to cook and she loved him for it.

* * *

"Nate!" Serena yelled from the bathroom, her voice in an evident panic. "Nate! Stop watching Glee and get in here!"

Serena continued to stare at the stick she held in her right hand in shock as the sound of Nate running hurriedly down the hallway to find her echoed in her ears.

"What is it Serena?" he asked breathlessly upon arrival, hanging onto the bathroom door for support. "Are you hurt? Do you need a Band-Aid?"

He looked at her questioningly when she failed to respond, her wide-eyed expression throwing him off slightly, when he suddenly noticed the unmistakable pregnancy test she held in her hand.

"Are you pregnant?" Nate whispered cautiously, running a shaking hand through his hair in a failed attempt to calm himself.

Serena nodded slowly, remaining silent as she reached out to hand him the stick. Nate held it firmly in his hand and gave it a good shake before looking at the display again. There it was. The pink plus sign was definitely still there.

"What are you doing Nate?" Serena inquired, slightly irritated now as he had given her no clear response to the news.

Was he happy about this or was he completely devastated about the prospect of having a child right now? Just last night they had had an in-depth conversation about how wonderful it was that it was just the two of them for now. They wanted children. They did not disagree on that subject, but they both wanted to enjoy being a married couple for a little longer before then, not that they wouldn't when they eventually had children of course.

"I don't know," Nate told her honestly. "I'm just trying to absorb all of this right now. Are you sure this result is valid Serena? I mean, sometimes these things can be inaccurate, right?"

"I did the test _four_ times Nate! I even tried using different brands each time. They were all positive!" Serena shouted, taking his actions thus far as a sign that he was undoubtedly displeased with the news.

Nate nodded numbly and then headed over to the garbage can, taking out the remaining pregnancy tests that she had done. They were all positive just like she had claimed them to be. He was going to be a father. Given that he and Serena had wanted to wait awhile before having any children, he certainly wouldn't love this child any less simply because he or she had come a little earlier into the world than planned. Nate smiled at the thought of all the things he could purchase for his future child. He was so absorbed into his thoughts that he failed to notice that Serena had already marched out of the bathroom and taken refuge in the comfort of their plump bed.

"Serena?" Nate questioned as he walked out of the bathroom to find her. "Are you alright? You seem upset about this. Are you unhappy about this pregnancy?"

Serena sighed in defeat eventually and forced herself to look up at her adoring husband.

"I'm not upset about me being pregnant Nate, but are you? You're the one who doesn't seem very happy about this," she whispered, unsure of how she was feeling right now.

"_What?_" Nate asked in bewilderment as he took a seat next to her on the bed, pulling her close. "Where did you get that from? Look, I'm not going to lie Serena. This was definitely shocking for me and sure, we weren't planning to have children this early on in our marriage, but I love you Serena and I'm going to love this child too if not more. I will do everything and _anything_ to make you and our child happy. You know that, right?"

"I do now. You just seemed so unresponsive about the whole thing," Serena confided in him, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. "I honestly thought that..."

"Well, you thought wrong," Nate corrected her immediately, placing a reassuring kiss on her forehead. "I couldn't be happier about this. Do you think the baby is a boy or girl? I mean, it doesn't matter to me personally, but girls can't really rock the man bangs look, you know? I guess she could have your long, flowing hair. I think I would like that. The baby should definitely have your smile. I love your smile, but I guess mine is pretty great too. The baby should have either one of our smiles."

A giggle escaped from Serena's lips as he continued to ramble on about nothing in particular about their future child.

"Oh and what about baby names?" Nate blabbered on, seemingly deep in thought. "We better start thinking of those. I was re-watching one of the episodes of Glee just now. You know that episode where Finn came up with the coolest baby name ever? What was it again? Oh right. Drizzle! Is that an awesome name or what? We should consider it for our baby."

Serena detached her head from his shoulder instantly upon hearing his suggestion and looked at him as if he had gone absolutely and utterly insane.

"Drizzle?" Serena repeated, giving him the benefit of the doubt, her eyes wide with disbelief. "_Drizzle?_"

"Think about it Serena," Nate urged with a grin. "And the best part is that this name doesn't discriminate. It would be great for a boy _or_ a girl."

"You're right Nate. We'll definitely consider it," she lied, hoping to appease her husband on the matter. "We're getting way ahead of ourselves though. I should book an appointment with the doctor first to check up on the baby, you know?"

Serena made a move to reach for the home phone, but Nate got to it first.

"I got this," Nate insisted, punching in the appropriate number. "You're pregnant Serena. You need to relax and let me do everything for you, alright? Even small amounts of stress won't be good for the baby."

Serena smiled at how attentive he was being already, but honestly, it was just a phone call.

"A phone call isn't going to kill me or the baby Nate," she informed him, shaking her head at his silliness. "You call the doctor then and I'm going call everyone else and invite them over for dinner tonight. We can break the wonderful news to them all then."

"Sounds good!" Nate shouted after her retreating form.

Nate chuckled as the phone continued to ring in his ear. He was going to be a father!

* * *

"Hello Brenda," Blair greeted Chuck's secretary as she strode nonchalantly past her desk.

Blair had hired her herself. She always got the final word on who her husband hired, especially when it came to his personal secretary and interns. Of course, pushing sixty, Brenda had been the perfect candidate for the former. Blair had a little less luck with interns. They all tended to be young, thin, and beautiful, although she would do her very best to pick the least attractive of the bunch. Whenever the time came to choose a new batch of interns though, Chuck would always remind her of how she was the only one he wanted, which was awfully sweet of him.

"Oh Mrs. Bass," Brenda called after her in concern, interrupting her thoughts. "I wouldn't go in there right now if I were you. The deal on that hotel didn't fall through for Mr. Bass you see. As of this morning, he's already fired two employees. Brian handed him the wrong file and Autumn merely happened to walk into his office when it happened."

The secretary took a moment to take in Blair's outfit as she continued to ramble on. Evidently, for today, she was planning to play the role of some sort of computer technician – a very sexy computer technician. Luckily, she had remembered to bring her earplugs today. Hearing her boss and his wife having sex in his office wasn't exactly her cup of tea.

"Really?" Blair asked curiously, eyeing the older woman intently. "And tell me Brenda. Why didn't the deal fall through exactly? I thought we had the highest offer on the hotel?"

"Well, Mrs. Bass," Brenda started, leaning forward as if telling Blair some sort of very confidential information. "We do, but the owner of the hotel, Mr. Reynolds, informed us that he was prepared to sell the hotel to someone else."

"Was their offer higher than ours? Why didn't Chuck just offer more?" Blair inquired, crinkling her nose in confusion. "I mean, the way he's been going on about this hotel, I can tell that he really wants it. He would probably sell his soul for it if he hadn't already sold it to the devil like I did long ago."

Brenda let out a laugh at her words before prodding on.

"Mr. Bass did offer to pay more, but Mr. Reynolds insisted that it wasn't about the money," Brenda informed her. "Apparently, the current buyer he has lined up saved his life a few years ago, so the owner is looking to repay him."

Blair scoffed at the information and inquired, "And who is this hero exactly? Maybe I could convince him to step down."

Brenda looked down at her paperwork to avoid her intense gaze, evidently pondering over whether or not she should mention his name. Blair took her silence negatively and her eyes widened in anger as she slammed the palms of her hands onto her desk with a loud smack.

"It better not be Jack Bass or Georgina Sparks," she warned the secretary before her. "I have absolutely _had_ it with those two and their _constant_ need to bring drama into our lives!"

"His first name starts with a C and his last name starts with a B," Brenda hinted, looking very much afraid of the irritated brunette before her. "He happens to be the boyfriend of the latter at the moment?"

"Carter _Baizen_?" Blair shrieked in disbelief when she realized who Brenda was talking about. "Where is he even getting the money to pay for this hotel? I know the owner owes him, but he still has to pay _something_ for it. What is he paying for it? A dime? A nickel? _A penny?_"

"He still owns a part of William's company, remember? Also, Carter has recently made amends with his family, so he isn't exactly broke anymore Blair," Chuck answered her from behind, swinging the door to his office wide open.

"Mr. Bass," Brenda greeted him nervously, hoping she wouldn't be next on the chopping block for today for gossiping with his wife.

"Relax Brenda," Chuck told her, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm not going to fire you. I would never hear the end of it from my wife I'm sure if I did."

He then turned to Blair and said, noticing her attire of choice for the first time, "I'm sorry gorgeous, but if you're going to fix my computer, you'll have to do it quickly. My wife said she would be dropping by for a random visit today, you know?"

Blair rolled her eyes at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him into his office and closing the door behind him.

"Just get in here Bass," she demanded, her eyes still flaming with fury. "Do you think that Carter is doing this to spite us or something? Maybe Georgina made him do it or maybe their sole purpose in life is to make ours miserable."

"Blair, calm down," Chuck urged, noting that she was clearly not in the mood right now for their games and neither was he to be honest. "I was actually about to head out and try to get Mr. Reynolds to change his mind about selling the hotel to Carter. I know you got all dressed up and everything, but..."

"That's alright," Blair assured him, giving him a light kiss on the cheek as he readjusted his tie. "Rain check for when you get back?"

"Absolutely," he agreed, thanking the heavens in that moment for giving him such an amazing wife. "You can wait around if you'd like actually. I should only be at the most an hour or two."

Blair nodded in agreement as she watched him leave, catching a glimpse of Brenda's confused look, ear plugs in her ears, as he walked by before the doors closed. She sighed as she took a seat in his office chair. She could tell that Chuck wanted this more than anything right now and she was determined to help him get it, but how? She supposed she could hire a hit man to take Carter out, although that might be a little unethical even for her. Her thoughts were interrupted then by the sound of her ringing phone.

"Hello?" Blair answered the call, slightly annoyed that her thought process had been so rudely interrupted.

"Blair!" Serena said cheerfully on the other end of the line. "Nate and I want to invite you and Chuck over for dinner tonight. Do you think you two can make it? You two _have_ to come. I mean, even your extremely busy mother is coming."

"I don't know S," the brunette answered uncertainly. "Chuck's deal didn't fall through this morning and he's trying to get the owner to reconsider now and what not. He's really busy."

"Oh I understand," Serena told her best friend, her voice quivering slightly in disappointment. "Tomorrow night then maybe? We could just reschedule the whole thing."

"No S," Blair insisted. "You don't have to do that. Just have fun without us!"

"I sort of want everyone to be there," Serena revealed. "We'll just reschedule for tomorrow, alright?"

Blair pondered over her offer for a moment. She remembered Chuck mentioning some important meeting he had tomorrow, but she supposed he could use a break tomorrow night. She knew _she_ could.

"On second thought S," Blair notified the blond. "Tomorrow night sounds good. We'll be there S. Would you like me to come over before then to help you prepare dinner and stuff?"

"That would be great B," Serena responded enthusiastically, unable to hide her excitement. "I'll see you tomorrow then say around four?"

"Sure," Blair murmured in agreement before the girls said their goodbyes.

After hanging up the phone, Blair continued to twirl around in Chuck's office chair, thinking about how she could help Chuck with his current ordeal. In the end, she figured that the best way to go about this was to talk to Carter directly herself. They had all had a year to mature. Perhaps Carter would willingly step down if she simply talked things out with him. After all, Carter had always had a soft spot for her even though he had always been in love with Serena.

* * *

Chuck walked into the art gallery nervously, smoothing out his tie to calm himself. He had been told that Mr. Reynolds would be here. He strode around for awhile before locating his target a few feet away, admiring a painting with a single splat of paint in the center of the canvas. Sometimes Chuck didn't understand people's appreciation for stuff like this, but that wasn't important right now. He took a deep, calming breath and approached the man, reminding himself of why he needed this hotel so badly.

"Mr. Bass," he greeted him upon spotting him as well. "My secretary told me you were coming to find me. Now, I know what you're here for, but I'm afraid my decision is final."

"Please," Chuck begged him, the desperation in his eyes giving away exactly how much he wanted this. "This is very important to me Mr. Reynolds. I was planning to purchase this hotel for my wife for our one year anniversary. Every little detail of how I plan to remodel this hotel to her tastes has already been planned out sir."

"I understand that Mr. Bass and what you're doing for your wife is very touching, but my hands are tied," he apologized. "Mr. Baizen saved my life. I owe him and he has made it clear that he would like to purchase my hotel."

Chuck stared him down, but upon realizing that Mr. Reynolds was indeed firm on his decision to sell the hotel to Carter, he smiled melancholically and started to head for the exit.

"Thank you for your time anyway Mr. Reynolds," he thanked the older gentleman, already half way out the door.

Mr. Reynolds smiled and waved him off, flipping open his cell as it began to ring.

"Mr. Reynolds speaking," he announced before speaking in broken sentences. "Who am I speaking with? You're sure? Not at all. Of course I have other buyers lined up. My debt to you remains Mr. Baizen. You too. Goodbye now."

Mr. Reynolds ended the call and looked up only to find that the young Bass had already left the premises. He quickly rushed outside just in time to see him climbing into his limo.

"Mr. Bass!" the older gentleman called after him. "Mr. Bass!"

Chuck spun around immediately upon hearing Mr. Reynolds call his name.

"Yes sir?" he questioned, stepping back out of his vehicle.

"Mr. Baizen has changed his mind about purchasing my establishment," Mr. Reynolds enlightened him. "If you're still interested, stop by the hotel tomorrow morning and we can close the deal then. We'll make everything official."

"Thank you Mr. Reynolds," Chuck stated, shaking the man's hand rigorously. "I will definitely stop by tomorrow."

With a final nod, Mr. Reynolds left Chuck to his happiness over the miraculous turn of events. The young Bass turned around once again to climb into his limo when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye, his smile falling instantly when he realized exactly what he was witnessing. There, across the street, was Carter Baizen, his hand resting ever so lightly on his wife's lower back as he guided her into his limo.


	2. Tuesday

**A/N:** I know it probably feels like pregnancy overload in this story, but I assure you that I myself am _not_ a huge fan of pregnancy stories. There is a huge twist in one of the pregnancies that will hopefully make writing and reading this story worthwhile. Thank you for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. Leave me a review on this one please?

**Tuesday**

* * *

_Chuck continued to pace back and forth in the foyer, waiting for his wife to come home. He would have gotten his PI to follow her within seconds if she had just been anyone else, but Blair was Blair and their relationship didn't work that way. It was based on trust. He turned his head briefly to the side to catch another glimpse of the ticking clock on the wall. With every torturous second, the second hand only seemed to move slower and the minute and hour hands slower even still. _

_She had been with Carter for almost two hours now and to Chuck, that was borderline ridiculous, especially since she hadn't even bothered to inform him of her whereabouts. Try as he might, this was definitely getting to him. He glanced at the clock once more and noted the time. It had officially been two hours since he had seen Carter guiding Blair into his limo. No hotel was worth this much anxiety. Chuck knew that Carter never did anything for anyone without any sort of benefit for himself, which meant that Blair was probably paying the price for acquiring this hotel for him. The irony of it all was that this hotel was for her to begin with and look where he was now – pacing back and forth like some fumbling idiot in his own foyer. _

_Just then, the sound of a set of jingling keys broke his trance. Chuck tore his eyes away from the floor just in time to see the turning doorknob, prompting him to bolt into the living room and fly onto the couch, grabbing a random magazine along the way to complete the picture. He took a deep breath and then opened the magazine, pretending to read it as he leafed through its many pages._

"_I'm home!" Blair announced cheerfully as she strode into foyer, the sound of her heels resounding off the tiled floor._

_She threw her purse onto a nearby chair before joining her husband on the living room couch, letting out a loud sigh to show just how tired she was. Keeping Georgina company for the last two hours had been ridiculously exhausting._

"_I can see that," Chuck commented, continuing to read his magazine. "Where were you? I came back to the office and Brenda told me that you had left quite awhile ago."_

_Blair ignored his question, raised an eyebrow, and inquired, "Chuck? Is there a reason you're reading that magazine upside down?"_

_At her words, Chuck threw the magazine on the table, clearing his throat in hopes of dismissing her embarrassing observation. Blair giggled at his abrupt response to her remark and slid easily onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a quick kiss._

"_You know I went to see Carter, don't you?" Blair questioned knowingly as she pulled back from their kiss, a twinkle in her eye. "Have you been pacing back and forth in the foyer for the past two hours thinking about what I might possibly be doing with him to have gotten you that hotel you wanted by any chance?"_

_Chuck swallowed hard, scoffed, and rolled his eyes before addressing her questions._

"_Yes I do, but no I wasn't," Chuck answered with a huff, slightly irritated by the fact that she knew him so well. "I honestly couldn't care less what you were doing with Carter, Blair."_

_The brunette smirked at his typical response, slid off his lap with a purposeful sigh, and headed down the hallway towards their bedroom._

"_That's good to know," Blair informed him nonchalantly, her voice echoing through the hallway. "Because Carter and I have been thoroughly enjoying each other for the past two hours in the back of his limo. You know what the back of the limo does to me, don't you darling?"_

_Chuck tried to remain calm because deep down he knew that she was merely trying to push his buttons, but she was just so damn good at it. His failed attempt to control himself caused him to jump up from his seat moments later, run down the hallway towards their bedroom, and pin her up against their bedroom door. Hard._

"_You had better hope for your sake that you were lying about that Mrs. Bass," Chuck hissed against her neck, his hand already caressing her thigh. "Because the back of the limo is sacred or did you forget that?"_

_Blair shivered at the feel of his hot breath against her already heated skin as she answered him breathlessly, "Maybe I did. Perhaps you should help me remember Mr. Bass."_

_He said nothing, but let out a low growl at her words. Reaching into his left pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open quickly, dialling for their driver._

"_Arthur?" he said, speaking into his phone. "Bring the limo around. I need to teach Mrs. Bass a lesson."_

* * *

Georgina fumbled with the straps of her purse as she rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for somebody – _anybody_ – to answer the door. Seconds later, the door swung open, revealing a very confused Nate, which prompted Georgina to smile wide at the blond boy.

"Hello Nate," Georgina greeted him smoothly, making a move to step inside the house.

"Georgina?" he inquired in disbelief, blocking her from doing so. "This must be some sort of joke. What are _you_ doing here?"

The brunette stilled in her movements and opened her mouth, prepared to answer his question when Serena thankfully stepped in to explain everything to her husband.

"Actually," Serena started, pushing Nate aside to let Georgina in. "Georgina is here to help us prepare for the dinner tonight. Carter will be joining us later as well."

The brunette smiled thankfully at the blond for being so kind to her and stepped inside the house, disappearing off in the direction of the kitchen without so much as another word. Nate forced a smile as she strolled by before pulling Serena into the nearest room to discuss her apparent loss of sanity.

"You are completely delusional if you think I'm letting the spawn of Satan anywhere near our unborn child," Nate hissed, sneaking a peek at Georgina from behind the threshold.

Nate could see right through her innocent act, chatting happily with their maid Celeste and all while preparing the salads.

"Relax Nate," Serena cooed, taking him by the arm. "Remember that hotel that Chuck really wanted to acquire for Blair as an anniversary present?"

Nate nodded curtly as he continued to watch Georgina closely from a distance, turning his attention away from his wife in order to do so.

"Well," Serena continued. "You also know then that the owner was fully prepared to sell the hotel to Carter because he had once saved his life in Thailand."

"Go on," Nate urged, his hand gesturing for her to continue as he witnessed Georgina reaching for the salad dressing. "I still don't see why the spawn of Satan is here and why I'm supposedly going to let a wife stealer into my home for dinner later tonight."

"Don't be so dramatic and let me finish," his wife chided him in a low whisper, afraid that Georgina might overhear their conversation. "Yesterday, Blair successfully convinced Carter to back out of the deal so that the owner would sell the hotel to Chuck, but in return for his compliance, Blair had to do something for Carter."

"And this is what Carter wants from Blair in return?" Nate questioned, still inevitably confused. "I mean, why the hell would these two care enough to want to be invited to _our_ dinner party? Answer me that Serena."

"All Carter wanted was for Blair and me to give Georgina one last chance and consider being friends with her again," Serena explained to him.

"Blair was never really friends with Georgina to begin with," Nate pointed out in resistance. "Besides, I can smell their bullshit from a mile away. Those two are up to something. They always are."

"Oh come on Nate," Serena urged, a convincing smile upon her face. "We've all had a year to mature and Carter swore to Blair that Georgina has changed for the better; that they've both changed for the better. They're both better people Nate."

Nate scoffed at her words and informed her, "_I'm_ not even gullible enough to believe anything those two say anymore Serena. Nothing will _ever_ make those two better people."

"She's pregnant," Serena blurted out in frustration.

"_What?_" Nate asked, stepping back from his wife in shock upon hearing the news. "_Are you serious?_ Oh God. And _Carter_ is the father? This child is going to be a hazard to the entire world!"

Serena rolled her eyes at his hysterics and told him, "Look Nate. Carter was just hoping that Blair and I would consider being friends with Georgina again to support her through her pregnancy. She really doesn't have very many people who she can call friends; who she can rely on, you know?"

"Yeah," Nate persisted. "That's because they're all more like victims. You know _victims_ Serena? Like the I-want-suck-your-blood kind of victims?"

Serena sent him a hard glare and he shut up immediately, sighing in ultimate defeat. The last thing he wanted to do was to upset his pregnant wife.

"Alright," he promised her. "I'll be nice to her and Carter and go along with this, but if I catch her putting any sort of special ingredient into the food, I'm calling the cops for attempted murder, are we clear?"

"Crystal," Serena responded, giggling at how serious he was being right now with regards to his threat.

"Good," Nate huffed before guiding her back towards the kitchen.

* * *

Carter let out a deep sigh as he sunk into his office chair. After three long, treacherous board meetings, he was ready to call it a day. He closed his eyes and allowed the silence to consume him as he took a moment to reflect on where he was in his life right now, eliciting a smile from his lips. The past year had undoubtedly been good for him. Needless to say, he had been a mess after Serena had rejected him, but eventually he had been able to pick up all of the shattered pieces of his heart up off the floor and open it to someone else. What he would have never guessed in a million years, however, was that that one person would be Georgina Sparks.

The two of them were so alike and different at the same time and that thrilled him. He had even been more ecstatic to discover that she was carrying his child when she finally had the courage to tell him last week. She had been nervous of course and had immediately offered to abort the child, but he would have no such thing. Just thinking of all the things Georgina and him could teach this child was enthralling.

The alarm on his phone alerted him then of the time. He straightened his tie and then headed for the door. He hoped Georgina would like the ring he had picked out for her and that she would accept his proposal. She kept telling him that she had no interest in marriage, but the idea of having a child out of wedlock definitely did not sit well with him. Just as he was about to leave the office, however, the door swung open in front of him, revealing none other than his clearly displeased father. Behind him stood his shaking secretary, who Carter dismissed immediately, knowing that his father barging into his office had nothing to do with her incompetence.

"What can I do for you today father?" Carter bit out impatiently, anxious to pick up the ring he had ordered for his girlfriend.

"Your mother informed me of your plans to marry that Sparks girl," his father told him.

"And you disapprove?" Carter scoffed, rolling his eyes at the older gentleman. "There's a shocker."

His father didn't even blink at his attitude and said, "Yes, I do. That Sparks girl will ruin our family's reputation Carter. It took us _how_ many years to repair the damage you did to our family? I am not about to risk our family's reputation again, especially not for some worthless girl."

"That _worthless_ girl has a _name_ father," Carter spat, narrowing his eyes menacingly. "Use it."

"I had our family PI run a background check on the _girl_ Carter," he continued sternly, ignoring his demand. "She in no way qualifies to be my future daughter-in-law."

"Leave," Carter commanded, his voice leaving no room for negotiation. "Who I wish to marry is my choice. I certainly do not need your permission to propose to Georgina. Disown me if you'd like. You did it once. You can do it again."

His father opened his mouth in retort, but changed his mind at the last minute, turning to leave as he was told to do instead.

* * *

"Dinner was wonderful Serena dear," Lily commented as she wiped her mouth delicately with a napkin. "Now, I hear you have an announcement to make to us all?"

Serena turned to look at Nate who smiled at her encouragingly.

"I'm pregnant," Serena announced with excitement as everyone stared at her in shock over the news.

Lily jumped up from her seat immediately to hug her daughter as congratulations were said all around the table. Eric looked especially pleased at the prospect of being an uncle.

"Oh sweetie!" Lily squealed ecstatically, unwilling to let Serena out of her embrace. "This is wonderful news! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet mom," Serena answered, laughing at her over the top enthusiasm over her unborn grandchild.

When Lily finally let her go to discuss some important matters with Nate, Serena sought out her best friend who looked happier than ever as well.

"Oh S!" Blair chided her, pulling her into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? The whole time I was preparing dinner with you and you didn't say a word!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Serena enlightened her apologetically just as Georgina walked over to join their conversation.

"Congratulations Serena," the brunette chimed, nodding her head slightly at Blair to acknowledge her presence as well. "We could go shopping for baby clothes and stuff together sometime maybe."

"Definitely!" Serena agreed, happy that everyone was getting along so well with one another. "Blair can be our fashion consultant."

"Of course," Georgina commented, offering Blair a sympathetic smile.

Blair frowned upon seeing the smile that was currently gracing those apparently formerly evil lips. _Georgina Sparks_ was sympathizing with Blair Bass. She was happy for Serena and Georgina, but she had always hoped that she and Serena would be the ones to get pregnant at the same time. Of course, there was no rush in having children. After all, Chuck had Bass Industries and _she_ was still working hard to become a lawyer. Sensing her discomfort with the current conversation from across the room, Chuck gladly excused himself from Eleanor and Cyrus and made his way over to her side immediately, wrapping an arm protectively around her waist.

"Congratulations sister dear on your pregnancy," he drawled with a smirk. "Nate told me you were considering naming your child Drizzle?"

Serena scrunched up her nose in disgust at the reminder and shook her head to denounce the claim.

"I only said that to appease him," Serena admitted in a low whisper, so that Nate would not hear her. "You know how he can be."

Chuck nodded in understanding, letting out a small chuckle as Lily continued to lecture Nate from across the room. She was currently listing all of the foods that Serena should or shouldn't be eating during her pregnancy to the blond, who looked more confused than ever. Serena eventually excused herself from the bunch and walked over to stop her mother from overloading her husband with pregnancy-related information.

While everyone continued to bustle around the expectant mother and her husband, Carter made his way over to where Georgina was standing with Chuck and Blair. He was the first to speak up over the awkwardness between the four of them.

"Blair," he started, his voice surprisingly genuine. "I just wanted to thank you and Serena for giving Georgina another chance; for giving both of us another chance actually."

"Sure Carter," Blair told him with a smile, smiling at Georgina as well. "And thank _you_ for letting Chuck have that hotel. You have no idea how much he wanted it."

"You're welcome," Carter responded, offering her a smile of his own.

Blair elbowed Chuck in the ribs then when he continued to remain silent, to which Chuck let out a grunt of displeasure.

"Yeah. Thanks Baizen," he mumbled reluctantly, taking a large sip of his wine in hopes of numbing his current urge to punch his lights out for really no particular reason at all.

Carter nodded curtly in response and answered, "No problem."

Silence ensued as the four glanced around at the rest of the guests who had now started to suggest baby names for the expectant mother. Well aware of the fact that Georgina was also pregnant, Vanessa yelled for the brunette to join them.

After Georgina left, Blair spoke up in an attempt to break the tension between the two boys.

"So, how did you and Georgina come together?" Blair inquired. "I would never have guessed that the two of you would be having a child together in a million years."

Carter chuckled at her confession and said, glancing fondly over at his girlfriend at the memory, "Neither did I. We bonded over a scheme actually."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Chuck commented sarcastically, prompting Blair to elbow him in the ribs once again.

"Stop elbowing me Blair," Chuck told her, grabbing a hold of her elbow. "You _cannot_ expect me to just suddenly be friends with Baizen again, not that we ever were."

"We have more of a mentor and mentee relationship," Carter agreed, causing Chuck to glower at him.

"We don't have _any_ sort of relationship Baizen," Chuck spat as Blair gave him a look of disapproval. "You're not even worthy enough to be considered an enemy of mine anymore."

"I believe the feeling is mutual there Bass," Carter shot back, forcing Blair to give him a look of disapproval as well.

Just then, Dan strolled past the group. Taking the opportunity, Blair excused herself from the tense atmosphere.

"Humphrey," Blair called out to him. "Where are you going?"

Dan looked at her in confusion and backtracked so that he was facing her.

"To prepare the desserts?" he told her hesitantly, glancing back and forth uncomfortably between Chuck and Carter, who were currently engaged in a deadly staring contest.

"Great," Blair chimed. "Let me give you hand."

"Ok..." Dan trailed off uncertainly, still lost as to what was going on between the three of them.

Blair took a step closer to Dan, glancing back for a brief moment to address Chuck and Carter.

"Meanwhile, you two work out your issues," Blair told them. "We're all adults now, so let's not at like a bunch of five year olds, alright?"

"Sure _sweetheart_," Chuck assured her mockingly. "We'll just stay here and share our feelings with each other while you prepare the desserts with Humphrey and then after Baizen and I will have a slumber party and paint each other's nails!"

"Alright _sweetheart_," Blair shot back in return, playing along with her husband. "Just remember that yellow isn't really your color, ok?"

Chuck glared at her as she walked away from him, a smug smile across her cherry lips. He then turned back towards Carter, who looked just about as reluctant as he did to do this.

"Let's get this over with," Chuck suggested, muttering under his breath as he reached for the wine bottle to refill both of their glasses.

* * *

By the time the desserts had been served, Chuck and Carter had not only made amends with each other, but Carter had even filled him in on his plan to propose to Georgina. Dan had already been kind enough to place the ring in her slice of cake. Carter watched intently as Georgina forked the cake into her mouth. With her every bite, tension grew at the table as everyone now knew of his romantic plan. Jenny looked like she was bursting at the seams with excitement. Moments later, Georgina paused in her movements, before pulling a glistening object from her half eaten slice of cake. She looked up at Carter the moment she realized exactly what that glistening object was as he made his way over to her side, taking the ring from between her fingers.

"Georgina Sparks," he began as he got down on one knee. "Will you _please_ marry me?"


	3. Wednesday

**A/N:** Reviews are very much appreciated. I hope Giselle and Christopher have got you wondering about future chapters.

**Wednesday**

* * *

_Georgina continued to stare at the ring he was offering her as her mind spun with vivid reminders of her earlier meeting with his father. Point blank, he had asked her leave Carter and ironically, here he was proposing to her, asking him to be his wife. She looked into his eyes and her heart began to beat just a little bit faster._

_It was undoubtedly telling her to say yes, to marry him, but her conscience stopped that very word from leaving her parted lips. The consequences of her answer would be met with rage on the part of his father and despite how strong she seemed to be on the outside, in all honesty, she was afraid to face his wrath. _

_She had no choice but to reject the man before her. His father had made it very clear that she had no place in his future and that if she did, he would have no future or at least not a very promising one. Georgina Sparks and her unborn child would be detrimental to the successful future he had planned for his son. Mr. Baizen had made that very clear. At the time, she had stormed out of the restaurant, furious at his words, but eventually, his words had gotten through to her. _

_Perhaps neither she nor the child would be good for Carter's future and she loved him enough that she wanted him to have just that – a future – even if it meant that she and the child would need to be cut out of the picture. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Carter repeat his question, his voice infiltrating the depths of her mind. A tear rolled down her cheeks as she noticed the way he was looking at her._

_He was looking at her in a way that she had always dreamed of someone to do. Someone loved her. How could she possibly give that up regardless of the repercussions? She smiled at him through her tears and nodded numbly in lieu of an actual answer, ignoring the nagging voice in her head that she was making a huge mistake. Carter took her nod as answer enough and quickly slipped the ring on her finger, pulling her in for a kiss before declaring to the entire room that in that moment, he felt like he was the luckiest man alive._

* * *

"Are you alright Georgina?" Serena wondered in concern as she continued to browse through the selection of baby clothes the sales associate was currently showing her. "You've been really quiet since we've gotten here and it's freaking us out."

"It really is," Blair agreed as she carefully surveyed the selection of toys on the shelves. "The moment Chuck and I were engaged, I was on cloud nine for at least two weeks before I finally took it down a notch."

"She really was," Serena testified for her best friend. "Every hour or so she would remind whoever was around her at the time that Chuck and her were engaged. I wanted to tear my hair out by the end of her little phase. _Trust me_."

"Wait," Blair started, staring at the brunette suspiciously. "You're not concocting some evil plan inside that pretty little head of yours, are you Georgina? Because we took you seriously when you said you had changed."

Georgina laughed off her concern, but made no move to tell them what was bothering her so much.

"I _have_ changed," she promised the two of them.

And she really had. She was grateful to both of them that they had found it in their hearts to forgive her for her misdeeds and consider her a friend.

"Come on," Serena continued to urge as she paid for a few items. "We can keep a secret Georgina."

"Of course," Blair echoed as Georgina glanced sceptically between the two.

Eventually, the brunette conceded and spilled her inner thoughts to her two friends. Perhaps they would help lessen her burden.

"Mr. Baizen paid me a little visit yesterday," Georgina started hesitantly.

"And?" Blair prodded her on after a moment of silence as the three girls walked out of the store and into the next one.

"He asked me to leave Carter," the brunette revealed more confidently, eliciting a gasp from her friends' mouths.

"_Are you kidding me?_" Serena questioned, unable to believe that his father would do such a thing.

"It doesn't surprise me at all," Blair announced as she reached for a blue dress that had caught her eye. "I mean, you're talking about the man who has disowned his own son before. That doesn't exactly scream rainbows and sunshine."

"He just thinks that the baby and I won't be any good for Carter's future, you know?" Georgina voiced as Blair went into one of the changing rooms to try on the dress.

"So, what did you say to him?" Serena inquired as they waited for Blair to come out. "I would have been utterly speechless!"

"I was," Georgina told her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I was so stunned Serena. I sat there like an idiot before finally deciding to leave. He had made it _very_ clear though that there would be consequences if I went against his wishes."

"You accepted Carter's proposal last night though!" Serena reminded her, exasperated.

"Which is why I've been so quiet this morning," Georgina explained with a sigh. "Carter said he would be announcing our engagement to his family today and..."

"You're worried about what Mr. Baizen will do to you once he finds out you accepted his son's proposal," Serena finished for her easily.

"Yes," Georgina answered the blonde. "I probably should have said no Serena, but no one's ever looked at me the way Carter did last night when he proposed and I..."

She paused, taking a deep breath, before finishing her statement.

"... just don't want to lose that," she breathed just as Blair walked out of the dressing room to ask them of their opinion on the dress.

"So, what do you think?" Blair questioned, interrupting their conversation as she twirled around once for show. "Do you think Chuck will like it?"

"You could wear a fat suit and Chuck would still think you were gorgeous," Serena commented.

"That's because I would know how to work it," Blair informed the blonde before they all burst out laughing at the very idea of Blair in a fat suit.

"_Oh shit!_" Georgina suddenly exclaimed, her laughter coming to an abrupt stop.

Serena and Blair turned around to find out exactly what Georgina was looking at when they froze in their places as well. Standing right outside the store was Mr. Baizen and he was beckoning for Georgina to come outside. The brunette adjusted the straps of her purse nervously before taking a step towards the door only to have Serena pull her back.

"Are you _sure_ about this?" Serena wondered out loud, exchanging a suspicious glance with Blair. "He seems a little upset Georgina. Maybe you should talk to him when he's a little calmer."

"I don't think he's going to calm down anytime soon," Georgina voiced. "I'll be fine. I'm friends now with both of you, but that doesn't mean I can't handle myself anymore you know. I've still got a whole lot of evil in me."

Serena let her go at her words and the two smiled at her reassuringly as she left the store.

The moment Georgina had climbed into the waiting limo, Serena looked at Blair worriedly and asked, "Should we tell Carter about this? I mean, what if Mr. Baizen _does_ do something to her?"

"Oh don't be so paranoid S," Blair told her as she handed the woman at the counter her credit card. "Georgina will be fine. You heard her, didn't you? She's still as evil as ever if she wants to be?"

"Yeah, I heard her," Serena mumbled in response as the two headed for the door as well.

"Besides," Blair added, her shopping bags swinging from side to side. "We promised to keep this a secret. She would have told Carter about this if she had wanted to. Enough talk about Georgina. Let's talk about what I'm going to get Chuck for our anniversary. It has to be _really_ special S. I wonder what he's getting me. Maybe he has some romantic getaway planned for the two of us?"

"Oh trust me B," Serena assured her. "You will never guess what Chuck's getting you for your anniversary. I can't imagine what he'd be getting you next year if he's getting this for you this year."

Blair stilled in her movements and faced the blonde, an eyebrow raised.

"You _know_ what he's getting me?" Blair questioned as Serena finally realized what she had alluded to with her words.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Serena stuttered immediately, mentally scolding herself for her slip up because now the brunette would be bugging her about it all week.

"_Serena_," Blair stressed her name, her voice demanding. "_Tell me._"

"Why ruin the surprise B?" Serena asked her, hoping she would just drop the subject. "I guarantee you will love his present though ok?"

"Oh come _on_ Serena!" Blair whined playfully. "How about I name a few things and you nod if it comes up, yeah? That won't count as telling really."

"No Blair," Serena persisted as she walked determinately away from the brunette.

"Is it a dress?" Blair guessed as they continued to walk side by side. "Jewelery perhaps? Oh! I know! It's that beautiful diamond necklace at Tiffany's that I've been hinting to him about, isn't it?"

Serena pretended to sigh in defeat and said, "Yeah, but please don't tell him I told you ok? It was supposed to be a secret. He will _kill_ me if he finds out I told you!"

"I won't!" Blair promised her, ecstatic that her best friend had ultimately surrendered to her perseverance. "So, what do you think I should get him then? You just have to nod when I say something good ok?"

Serena retrieved her cell phone from her purse as Blair continued to prattle on about gift ideas.

_**I hope you've also gotten Blair that necklace she's been hinting about at Tiffany's because I sort of had to spill that that was your anniversary present for her in order to keep the real present a secret. Sorry. – S**_

She smiled at Blair as she hit the send button and nodded, to which the brunette replied, "You _really_ think I should do that S? I mean, I don't know if he'll be able to appreciate something like that. It's sort of cheesy."

"Go for it!" Serena encouraged her, even though she really hadn't heard a word of what the brunette had been saying. "It's definitely not cheesy B. I'm sure Chuck will love it."

"If you say so S," Blair told her happily before a shrill cry interrupted the serenity of their shopping spree.

* * *

"If you're going to try to scare me into leaving Carter, it won't work," Georgina started immediately the moment she had entered the vehicle. "Believe me. I considered leaving him when he proposed to me last night, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I...care about him Mr. Baizen."

Only after a prolonged silence did she dare to look up at the man in question. To her surprise, there was a small but unmistakable smile upon his weathered face.

"I know you do," he enlightened her. "I actually wanted to apologize for everything I said to you yesterday Miss Sparks."

"Georgina," she corrected him before he continued.

"Georgina," he started up again. "In all honestly, after seeing how happy my son was after you accepted his proposal, I don't think I could bring myself to ask you to leave him either."

Georgina looked at him wide-eyes, evidently in complete shock before she finally whispered, "Thank you."

He gave her a curt nod in response and continued, "He really _was_ very happy you know. Perhaps I've been selfish in thinking only of his future and neglecting his happiness and I hope both of you will forgive me for that."

"There's nothing to forgive," she told him, at which he smiled at her gratefully.

A silence settled between them once more until minutes later, she spoke up again and asked, curious, "Where are we going Mr. Baizen? We seem to be driving to nowhere in particular."

"Actually Georgina, I thought it would be nice for you to have lunch with the family today," he answered her. "After all, you _are_ my future daughter-in-law and you _are_ carrying my future grandson."

"What if the baby's a girl?" Georgina pondered over the idea, worried that that might displease him.

"Then, you're carrying my future grand_daughter_, who I would love to spoil just as much," he informed her, knowing exactly where her worries lay.

The brunette nodded at his answer, sighing in contentment as she looked out of the tinted window of the limo. Everything was going to be perfect after all.

* * *

Blair and Serena looked around to identify the high-pitched sound only to stop their search when their eyes landed on the crying child in front of them.

"Oh hello there," Serena cooed, crouching down to his level. "Are you lost sweetie?"

The little boy nodded as Blair rummaged through her purse for a Kleenex.

"Christopher!" a voice shouted just as Blair began to dry his tears. "There you are! You gave mommy quite the scare!"

She swooped the child swiftly into her arms before turning to face the two girls who had found him.

"Thank you so much," she thanked them breathlessly. "I was late getting off of my shift and the nanny had to leave early, so she just told Christopher to wait for me outside of the restaurant and..."

"Don't worry about it," Serena assured her. "It must be hard being a mother."

The girl laughed and said, "You have _no_ idea. I'm definitely firing the nanny for starters. Who leaves a three year old unattended even for a second?"

"Well, we're glad he's ok," Serena told her, reaching out to play with the child. "I'm Serena by the way."

"Giselle," the brunette replied. "It's very nice to meet you."

"I hope this doesn't weird you out, but would you mind if I got your cell phone number?" Serena asked awkwardly. "I mean, I have a friend who's pregnant right now and I'm a few weeks along myself. We would _love_ to get advice from someone with experience other than our mothers if you know what I mean."

"Oh absolutely," Giselle agreed, promptly giving Serena her phone number. "I don't know how much help I'll be though being a prime example of teen pregnancy and all."

She paused in her words.

"Wait," she commented, suddenly aware of who was standing before her. "You're Serena van der Woodsen!"

"Yeah!" Serena exclaimed excitedly. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I actually went to Constance with you, but you probably don't remember me. I had to drop out in junior year because of the pregnancy and all," she revealed.

Giselle then turned to address Blair for the first time as Christopher continued to giggle at the silly faces Serena was making at him.

"And you must be Blair Waldorf," Giselle said politely. "It would be hard to forget you. You ruled the school. How's Nate doing by the way? Did the two of you end up getting married? Are you two still together?"

Blair laughed at the very idea and answered, "Nate is _Serena's_ husband actually. I ended marrying Chuck Bass. I don't know if you remember him and I'm sorry by the way because I honestly don't remember you."

Giselle froze upon hearing her words, concentrating on the one name she had mentioned and ignoring everything else completely.

"You...You ended up marrying Chuck Bass?" she clarified, shielding her son as best she could from the brunette. "Well, that's great! Congratulations to you both then."

Noticing that Blair had grown suspicious of her movements to shield her son from her view, she nervously geared her attention back towards Serena.

"So, you and Nate, huh? I would definitely have never seen that one coming. I always thought Nate and Blair would end up together," she confessed.

Serena giggled and replied, "We all thought so too, but even Nate couldn't stand in the way of..."

"Christopher looks a hell of a lot like Chuck," Blair murmured to herself, trying to get a better look at the child, who had now buried his nose into his mother's chest.

"Pardon me?" Giselle asked as Serena trailed off mid-sentence, not having heard her mumbling.

"Who's the father?" Blair spluttered curiously, unable to stop the words from escaping her lips.

"Blair!" Serena chided her, glancing at Giselle apologetically.

Giselle cleared her throat uncomfortably and responded, "That's alright Serena. Actually, he died in a car accident when I was still pregnant with Christopher, so I don't really like to talk about it."

"I'm so sorry," Blair apologized, feeling extremely bad for bringing the sore subject up. "I had no idea. I..."

"Don't worry about it," Giselle assured her, smiling at the brunette. "You didn't know. I actually have to run. I promised Christopher I would take him to the park today. Maybe I'll see you two around."

"Sure Giselle!" Serena called after her as the brunette crossed the street and disappeared around the corner.

The moment she was out of sight, Serena spun around to scold her best friend for her rude behaviour.

"_Blair!_" she hissed. "_What the hell was that?_"

"He looks just like Chuck," Blair stated absentmindedly. "Christopher. He looks just like Chuck, doesn't he?

"_What?_" Serena inquired, looking at her incredulously. "No! I mean, not really. Well, maybe a little, but...His eyes are sort of like Chuck's and his...Oh God. You don't think...?"

"I don't _think_," Blair spat before she started to stalk up the street. "I _know_."

"_What?_" Serena exclaimed, chasing after her. "There's no way! You heard Giselle yourself! His father died before he was born!"

"She could have been lying," Blair reasoned with her. "Think about it Serena. Giselle went to Constance. Chuck could have easily slept with her and gotten her pregnant."

"But this is ridiculous B!" Serena repeated, standing firm. "Does Chuck even _know_? I mean, has he been keeping this a secret from everyone? Wait. No. Christopher _can't_ be Chuck's son Blair. He couldn't have slept with her."

Blair stopped in her tracks and whirled around to face her.

"And why the hell not S?" she bit out, waiting for an answer.

"Remember the rehearsal dinner that Jack crashed with every single one of the women Chuck had even been with?" Serena reminded her, grabbing her best friend by the shoulders and giving her a good shake. "She wasn't there! We all know that the only person that Jack didn't coerce with was Vanessa because he was afraid she would tell us about the plan and whatnot. Giselle wasn't _there_ B, which means that she and Chuck could never have..."

"You're right S," Blair declared, interrupting her rambling. "I'm being ridiculous here. I guess the whole her attending Constance thing and then her son looking sort of like Chuck just got me thinking crazy things. I'm definitely overreacting."

"Definitely," Serena agreed, soothing her best friend. "I'll invite her out to lunch tomorrow, so we can learn more about her, alright? I'm sure she didn't make up that story about Christopher's father. Nobody would lie about something like that B."

Blair nodded in agreement before dismissing her best friend as she climbed into the waiting cab.

"We'll meet up for lunch tomorrow then S," the brunette informed her. "I'm going to drop by the new hotel and see how Chuck is doing."

"Alright," Serena said, breathing a sigh of relief at her dissipated anger. "Bye Blair."

* * *

"This is completely unacceptable!" Chuck roared as the interior designer shivered under his heated glare. "What do you _mean_ there isn't enough room for the stage?"

"There isn't enough room for the stage Mr. Bass," Nancy repeated, quivering slightly from where she stood. "We would have to knock down the wall between the two rooms in order to replicate the stage at Victrola."

"Well then get it done before I fire you!" Chuck shouted at her, causing her to take a scared step back.

"I would," she assured him on the verge of tears now. "But taking the wall out will compromise the original design of the building."

Chuck sighed in frustration at her words before taking a moment to realize how upset he was making her.

He took a deep breath and apologized, "I'm sorry Nancy. I'm just really stressed out about this, you know? I need everything to be perfect for Sunday."

Nancy offered him a comforting smile, resting a hand on his arm.

"What you're doing for your wife is really romantic Mr. Bass, but stressing about it like this isn't going to help matters," she told him honestly. "Now, I really don't suggest taking down that wall. Either settle for a smaller stage or use the existing lounge to replicate Victrola. The lounge is much larger, so..."

"I was hoping to keep the lounge in place though," he shared with her. "You know what? Just use the lounge space. We can shift the room plans around."

"You're the boss," Nancy reminded him as she went over to talk to her staff.

Chuck closed his eyes after they had all left to do their respective jobs and leaned back onto the couch in an attempt to relax. This project was driving him insane and it was only Wednesday. What he wouldn't give for a massage right now. As if to answer his prayers, someone began to gently massage his temples. He grabbed their wrists and swiveled around to confront them only to find himself staring at his beautiful wife.

"Blair," he breathed, getting up immediately and guiding her towards the main lobby. "I didn't know you were stopping by today. What are you doing here?"

He looked around nervously, relieved to find that the staff had been smart enough to cover up the renovations they had made thus far.

"Is your wife not allowed to visit you whenever she wants?" Blair challenged him, leaning in to place a kiss on his lips.

"Of course you can," Chuck assured her, putting his arm around her waist. "I was just worried that something was wrong is all."

Her smile faded at his words, her forehead suddenly creased with uncertainty.

"Actually, Chuck," she started, eyeing him carefully. "Do you know anyone by the name of Giselle who went to Constance?"

Chuck pondered over her question for a moment before he finally answered, "Doesn't ring a bell at the moment. What's her last name?"

"Uh..." Blair trailed off when she realized she didn't _know_ her last name. "You know what? It's not important. How about I take you to lunch now Mr. Bass? I'm sure you can take the time out of your very busy schedule for your wife, yes?"

"For you? Anytime," he promised her, giving a curt nod at Nancy to signify that she was in charge of the project for the time being.

Blair smiled at the memories his words conjured up and took him by the arm as the two walked out of the hotel and climbed into their limo. From the shadows, Giselle stood by and watched as the vehicle disappeared off into the distance, her son in her arms. She continued to stay where she was until Christopher interrupted her thoughts.

"Home," he mumbled as he snuggled up against her chest.

Giselle smiled down at her son and began to walk in the other direction.

"Yes baby," she whispered into his hair. "We're going home now. We're going home."


	4. Thursday

**A/N:** I know the majority of you were hoping that Christopher wasn't really Chuck's son, but alas, he is. How Chuck and Blair deal with this, however, might surprise you and besides, this series is guaranteed to have a happy ending, so why not have some fun on the ride there? I really hope I don't lose any readers over this or over the hopefully unexpected ending of this chapter and a million thanks to those of you who continue to have enough faith in me to keep sticking with this series regardless of my sometimes not so sane ideas. Review please?

**Thursday**

* * *

Giselle woke up to the insistent cries of her son. She stretched and let out a loud yawn, smiling when she saw Christopher peering at her from his crib on the other side of the room, a wide smile upon his face. She rolled out of bed and gently lifted him from the crib, eliciting giggles from her dark-haired son.

"Are you up yet Giselle?" a voice on the other side of the door called out to her, followed by the sound of several persistent knocks.

Giselle sighed and reluctantly opened the wooden barrier, greeting her cousin Helena with a forced smile.

"How can I help you Helena?" she asked, hoping her cousin would catch the unexcited tone in her voice.

"I only asked about Chuck last night because I was concerned about you Giselle. We moved back here _weeks_ ago and you still haven't told him about Christopher. He's the father. He has every right to know that he has a son," Helena reasoned with her, reaching out to take said child.

"I know that was the original plan Helena, but given what I know now, I simply can't follow through with it. Please understand that," Giselle pleaded with her, handing Christopher over to her cousin as she got dressed for work.

"And what exactly do you know now?" Helena pried, walking into her room and sitting herself on her bed.

"He has a wife Helena," Giselle informed her, a sigh on her parted lips. "He ended up marrying Blair Waldorf."

"_Who?_" Helena clarified, confusion laced in her delicate features.

She paused, waiting for Giselle to give her an answer. When she didn't, the brunette trudged on.

"You know what? It doesn't even matter who she is. Married or not, he is _still_ Christopher's father," Helena stated simply.

Motionless, Giselle remained silent. She had been tossing and turning all night reasoning herself through this dilemma. Ultimately, she had decided not to tell Chuck the truth and here her cousin was, making her doubt that very decision.

"Giselle," Helena started again, hoping to get through to her cousin. "Listen to me. You are _not_ going to be home wrecker. You just want Christopher to have his father in his life, right?"

"Yes," Giselle whispered. "But..."

"There are no buts Giselle," Helena interrupted her, putting up her hand in finality. "He knocked you up in high school and has done _nothing_ for you or Christopher thus far."

"I never gave him a chance to Helena! I never told him I was pregnant!" Giselle defended him immediately, tears of frustration starting to cloud her vision.

"You're right," Helena breathed, beginning a new train of thought. "Giselle, I know you make every effort to provide for Christopher and yourself, but how long are you going to be able to keep this up?"

"What are you talking about?" Giselle inquired, hoping that her cousin would just drop the subject already.

"It just hurts me to think about everything you've been through Giselle," Helena told her honestly. "Your parents disowned you, covering up the real reason behind your departure by telling anyone who asked that they had merely sent you off to live with some non-existent aunt of yours in Tennessee! Do you remember what it was like Giselle? To feel like you were the screw-up of the family?"

"Stop," Giselle begged her, the memories searing her heart.

Helena ignored her and continued, "You went to Canada to find me because you knew I was the only one who would see you through your pregnancy. I dropped out of university and used the tuition money my parents kept sending me to take care of you and Christopher, Giselle. My parents went _ballistic_ when they discovered the truth, remember? We both had to work several jobs after that in order to provide for ourselves and Christopher! Do you _remember_ all of that? _Do you?_"

"_Shut up_," Giselle seethed, causing Christopher to reach out to her.

She calmed down a notch upon seeing her son do so. She took him in her arms and held him close to her.

"I owe you a hell of a whole lot Helena. I _know_ that," Giselle assured her. "But I do _not_ need you to constantly remind me of the past. We lived it. _I_ lived it."

Despite her efforts not to cry in front of her son, she did. Christopher looked up at his mother questioningly, reaching out to wipe the fallen tears from her face. Seeing her cousin cry was almost unbearable to Helena as well, prompting the brunette to pull her cousin and Christopher into a tight embrace.

"No, you don't owe me anything Giselle," Helena whispered before taking a step back. "I helped you because I _wanted_ to. You know you're like a sister to me. I know the past is behind us, but are you truly happy with the life you have right now?"

"All that matters to me is that Christopher is," Giselle informed her.

"Well, Christopher happens to need his father in his life," Helena reminded her. "Is that not the reason you wanted to tell Chuck about him in the first place? You wanted to do it for your son Giselle."

"Him being married changes things," the brunette insisted. "Neither Chuck nor Blair deserves to have me and Christopher come in and shake up their perfect lives."

"And you deserve to suffer through all of this _alone_?" she questioned in return, shaking her head in disbelief. "You need to face reality Giselle. Even those long hours you work as a waitress won't put Christopher through school. He should at least take some financial responsibility for his son, wouldn't you agree?"

"Just drop it Helena," Giselle demanded, irritated that her cousin was being so damn persistent. "I need you to respect my decision, alright?"

"Whatever," Helena responded, equally frustrated with her cousin.

Giselle eventually left for work and as Helena glanced over at Christopher, who was making a mess of his breakfast, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Giselle would thank her for doing this one day. She waited patiently as the phone began to ring.

"Good morning," she started as Brenda addressed her call. "My name is Helena Kurten and I would like to make an appointment to see Mr. Bass. I happen to be the CEO of Highland Enterprises and I believe I have a business venture that Mr. Bass will undoubtedly be very interested in. This afternoon? That would be perfect. Thank you very much. You have a nice day as well. Bye now!"

She tossed her phone onto the couch when she was finished with the call, letting out a satisfied sigh before attending to Christopher once more. He frowned at her as if he knew she had just gone against his mother's wishes.

"Don't give me that look buddy," Helena said to him. "You want to meet your daddy, don't you?"

Christopher pursed his lips together as if in thought before shouting the word daddy excitedly, simultaneously splattering the oatmeal in his spoon all over her brand new outfit.

* * *

Serena stepped into the elevator after Georgina and Giselle, staring nervously at the former as it began to move. The ding of the elevator prompted Serena to hold her breath as the doors opened, revealing none other than Blair standing before them.

"Giselle," Blair greeted her with fake welcome. "How lovely to see you again. We can chat in the living room."

Giselle nodded numbly, knowing she had no choice in the matter and made her way towards her prescribed destination. Serena made a move to follow her, but Georgina held her back, assuring Blair that she and Serena would only be a phone call away if she needed them. Blair thanked her and waved them off, taking a deep breath before she entered the living room. Giselle looked up when she heard her enter only to look down once more, staring nervously at her hands.

"You must know why I asked you here Giselle," Blair started, taking the seat opposite to her. "You seem like a smart girl."

To her surprise, Giselle just nodded. Blair had expected at least some denial on her part over why she was here.

"Blair, I promise you I have absolutely _no_ intentions of ruining your marriage," Giselle told her honestly. "In fact, I have no plans to tell Chuck about Christopher at all. You have nothing to worry about."

Blair closed her eyes upon hearing her words. Even after Serena had tried to convince her otherwise, she knew deep down that Christopher was really his son. She willed herself not to cry and looked at Giselle once more.

"No," Blair whispered genuinely. "Now that I know the truth, Chuck deserves to know it too."

"_What?_" Giselle clarified in shock. "I don't understand."

"I thought about this all night Giselle," Blair confessed. "At first, I was extremely upset. You have _no_ idea how upset I was, but I love him enough that I would want him to know his own son. I considered keeping this from him. After all, how hard would it be to give you a large sum of money and ask you to go away?"

Giselle remained quiet, unable to imagine how hurt Blair was at the moment over this.

"I can go away Blair," Giselle assured her. "I will take Christopher and leave the Upper East Side. Chuck probably has no recollection of sleeping with me even. We were both drunk out of our minds. You can go on living your life Blair and pretend none of this ever happened."

"But it did," Blair told her sullenly. "And the right thing to do would be for Chuck to know his son and for Christopher to know his father. Neither of us have the right to keep them apart."

Giselle looked up at Blair now, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Thank you Blair," she said genuinely, reaching out to take her hand in hers. "I promise you that all I want is for Christopher to have his father in his life. Nothing else matters to me."

"I know," Blair told her, laughing through her un-fallen tears. "I had our PI do a background check on you. Standard procedure. You understand."

Giselle observed her wide-eyed, her mouth parted slightly in surprise.

"Of course," she sputtered anxiously, embarrassed that Blair knew all the sordid details of her past.

"You've been through a lot," the brunette offered kindly in return, unable to imagine how painful it must be for Giselle to remember her past. "I can't imagine what it was like raising Christopher all on your own."

In all honestly, Blair was a little perplexed herself as to why she was handling the current situation so well. Calm among other reactions were _not_ emotions she would have expected herself to embrace. She supposed she sympathized with Giselle in a way. Blair imagined that _this_ would have probably been _her_ fate if she had indeed been pregnant in her junior year and Chuck had had no knowledge of her being so. Even then, she supposed she was still better off than the trembling girl before her. Her mother would most likely have disowned her, but she would have still had her father to turn to and Serena would have undoubtedly been there for her. She would have probably given birth to the child in France and lived a comfortable life thereafter. Giselle let out of a small cough then, uncomfortable with the sudden silence, interrupting her thoughts. Blair gave her a small smile in return in an effort to lessen her nerves.

"Well, I had help," Giselle reminded her, grateful that Blair was being so understanding.

"Helena," Blair said knowingly, secretly glad that Giselle had had at least someone to support her during her pregnancy. "Listen Giselle. I really _am_ trying to make the best out of all of this."

"And you have no idea how thankful I am for that," the brunette interjected.

Blair smiled weakly at her and continued, "Your cousin made a bogus appointment with Chuck for the afternoon according to his secretary. It would be best if you spoke with him then and I would prefer it if you didn't tell him that I already knew about this."

"Why not?" Giselle wondered out loud, clearly shocked by her preference.

Blair sighed at her question and closed her eyes, her answer unspoken. She wanted to give Chuck space. It had taken her time to adjust to the news and knowing Chuck, it would probably take him just as much time to do the same if not longer. She also wanted him to come and tell her the truth on his own accord, but as she opened her eyes to face reality once more, all she could muster from her lips was the one reason that really mattered, the one that was the foundation of all her actions.

"Because I love him," she answered the brunette simply before getting up and retreating to her room.

Giselle took her cue and left the departed brunette in silence. Blair waited until she heard her leave before dialling for her friends.

"Serena? Georgina?" she said once the three way call had connected them successfully. "I need you."

Ten minutes later, they were both by her side. Serena told her how proud she was of the way she had handled the situation, while Georgina mumbled something about having an assassin on speed dial. Blair ignored them both and merely reached out her arms, signalling for them both to pull her into a tight embrace. They did so wordlessly and as the reality of the situation set in around her, Blair finally freed herself from her inhibitions, doing the one thing she had withheld herself from doing up until this very moment. She cried.

* * *

Chuck took another swig of his scotch as he sat inside the limo, unable and unwilling to exit the vehicle and go home to Blair. How could he after what he had found out today? He had a _son_ and despite his initial beliefs that the two girls had been yanking his chain, they had been dead serious. From the picture they had shown him, he could tell that Christopher was his own, not that that stopped him from demanding a paternity test, to which both girls agreed to. He had a _son_ and he didn't even remember sleeping with Giselle. He continued to sit there and wallow in the news, contemplating how Blair would react the moment he told her the truth. It didn't take a psychic to know that there were divorce papers in his future.

"You could always promise Blair you will never see either of them ever again," Nate suggested from beside him. "She won't divorce you I'm sure if you promise her that."

Nate. Chuck had almost forgotten he was there. He had asked him to come along for the emotional support or whatever.

"No," the brunette told him flatly. "I am _not_ going to abandon my own son. I wouldn't be much better than my father if I did that."

"Then just provide the two of them with financial support if it will appease your conscience," Nate offered, feeling terrible that his best friend had to be going through something like this. "You can _still_ promise never to see the two of them, but provide them with financial support. Blair would totally go for that."

"You don't _understand_ Nathaniel," Chuck said hopelessly. "Christopher needs a father. Money matters, but nothing can replace..."

He trailed off as memories of his own father came back to haunt him. Bart had always thought that the money would make up for all the important moments in his life that he had missed, all of the birthdays that he missed, but it never did. Eventually, Chuck had learned to expect nothing, so as to curb the prospect of disappointment, but nevertheless, it still hurt each and every time he was neglected by his father. And although the acknowledgement of the child being his was still foreign in his mind and he still couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that he was a father whether he wanted to be or not, that wasn't something he wanted his own son to go through.

They sat like this – side by side – for another hour or so in absolute silence. Finally, the blonde spoke up. He had had enough watching his best friend drown his emotions in alcohol.

"I know," Nate assured him, knowing full well where his dark-haired friend was coming from. "Maybe everything will turn out alright Chuck. Blair loves you and you love her. That hotel you plan on giving her this Sunday is proof enough."

"And even that won't keep the divorce papers from coming," Chuck mused miserably. "Can you imagine? Hey Mrs. Bass! I have a son with some girl I don't even remember sleeping with, but don't divorce me ok? Because I'm going to give you your very own hotel on Sunday! You know. _Sunday?_ The day of our first year anniversary? Now, about the kid I share DNA with..."

"Stop being so negative!" Nate chided him, concluding that it was partially the alcohol that was doing the talking considering the fact that Chuck was almost through his second bottle of scotch. "You can do this! Just tell her the truth and everything will be ok. Don't people always say that honesty is the best policy?"

"If you say so," Chuck muttered, dragging himself out of the limo and taking his scotch with him.

"Call me if you need me, ok man?" Nate told him as he signalled for Chuck's driver to take him home.

Chuck mumbled something along the lines of he'd probably be dead before then either at the hands of Blair or himself and trudged into the lobby, stumbling towards the elevator and shouting at anyone who so much as tried to help him in his gloom.

As he slumped against the floor of the moving elevator, his mind became preoccupied with two revelations. One, that telling Blair the truth this drunk probably wasn't the best idea in the world and two, that he would probably break her heart either way. The latter was the one that broke his own heart, but as the elevator doors slid open to reveal his loving wife, he had no other choice but to face the music.

* * *

"Chuck?" Blair cried out in alarm, not having seen him this drunk for so long.

She quickly pried the bottle from his hand and then helped him up.

"God," she commented. "You are so drunk."

"I'm not drunk," he shot back in return as he clung to her. "I'm Chuck Bass and I need to talk to you Blair. We need to talk Mrs. Bass."

"We can talk in the morning," she promised him, dragging him towards their bedroom.

He paused for moment at her suggestion, weighing the benefits of her offer.

"Ok," he muttered somewhat coherently as she geared him towards their bed. "But please don't divorce me after Blair. Love me in the morning ok?"

A tiny smile formed on her lips upon hearing his concern.

She nodded even though his eyes were already half-closed and promised, "I will Chuck."

He smiled at her words and opened his mouth to thank her, but no words came out. Instead, he pushed her away and ran into the bathroom, vomiting the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. It had been awhile since he had actually been drunk enough to throw up. Blair cringed at the sound of his retching. When he was finished, she cleaned him up in silence, careful to keep her emotions in check and stay strong for both of them.

"Blair," he whispered her name like an apology as she helped him onto their bed.

She climbed into bed next to him and snuggled up close to his warm body.

"It's ok," she murmured back, petting his hair and watching his chest rise and fall as he drifted off to sleep. "The worst thing you've ever done. The darkest thought you've ever had. I will stand by you through anything."

And that was a promise she always intended to keep.

* * *

Georgina continued to complain to herself as she strutted up the stairs. The elevator was out of service, Carter wasn't home yet, and they lived on the fucking top floor!

"This is ridiculous," she muttered to no one in particular.

Her cell phone rang then and she paused at the top of the stairs to answer the call. It was Carter.

"Are you coming home yet?" she asked him and Carter could almost see the cute little pout on her face as she asked him that. "Your pregnant fiancée is being forced to walk up the stairs because the elevator broke down I'll have you know."

"I'm almost there," he answered. "You should have waited for me in the lobby. I would have carried you up to our apartment princess style."

"How romantic Mr. Baizen," she purred as she continued up the steps.

A looming figure in front of her caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Hold on a second," she told her fiancé as she addressed the person before her. "Excuse me. You're kind of in my way."

The large man said nothing in return and before she knew it, she was being shoved down the stairs, her phone falling to the floor with a clatter as she cried out, holding her stomach in pain.

"Georgina!" Carter shouted, having heard her scream from the other end of the line. "Georgina! Are you there? Damn it! Baby, answer me!"


	5. Friday

**A/N:** I am officially on winter vacation. I hope you will find that this chapter was well worth the wait. I would like to clarify that A Week In The Hamptons took place during the summer of their senior year and that The Week Of The Wedding and The Week Of The Honeymoon took place the summer after that. Therefore, it would be logical to conclude that _this_ installment is set in the summer of their second year in college as the non-judging breakfast club is celebrating their first year anniversary. Anyway, feedback is always appreciated and for the record, I have nothing against public schools. I went to two public schools myself.

**Friday**

* * *

Carter shifted in his sleep at the sound of a voice calling his name. He opened his eyes groggily to find his father standing before him, which promptly jolted his memory over where he was and why he was there. _Where was Georgina?_ He scanned his surroundings frantically looking for her only to discover that he was right by her sleeping side, holding her hand. He had reluctantly fallen asleep last night, his head resting on the edge of her bed. He smiled at her sleeping form for a moment before turning to face his father once again. He opened his mouth in preparation to speak, but changed his mind just as suddenly, motioning for his father to follow him outside into the hallway. After all, he didn't want to disturb her peaceful slumber. The older man obliged with his demand with a curt nod and headed towards the door as Carter gently slipped his hand from hers and followed him outside.

He closed the door behind him as quietly as he possibly could and said, "How long have you been here?"

"I never left," his father admitted, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. "I know you told me to leave with the others last night, but I figured you might need me in the morning."

Carter nodded slightly before taking notice of his still swollen eye.

"Sorry about that," he apologized uneasily. "I wasn't thinking when I did that."

His father looked at him questioningly for a moment before finally realizing exactly what his son was apologizing for.

"You mean this barely noticeable bruise?" he joked, pointing towards his puffed up eye. "Don't worry about it son. I understand. You were very distraught last night."

_Carter ran into the living room, his eyes glazed over in anger._

"_Where is he?" he hissed when he only found his mother seated on the familiar leather couch. "Where the fuck is he?"_

"_Carter!" his mother chided him, shaking her head in disapproval over his colorful language. "Calm yourself. What is going on here?"_

"_Don't play stupid with me," he continued, pointing at her threateningly. "Where is he? I know he hired someone to push Georgina down those stairs!"_

"_Someone pushed her down the stairs?" his mother asked in shock just as Carter ran from the room towards the study, fed up with waiting for an answer. "Is my grandchild alright?"_

_He pushed the study doors open in fury, causing his father to spin around in surprise at the vision of his son stampeding towards him with rage._

"_Carter! What are you doing?" his mother cried after him from the hallway._

_She entered the study only to let out a shrill scream as she watched her son throw a punch at her husband. Without giving it another thought, she stepped in between them, prompting Carter to reel back so as to avoid hitting his mother._

"_Stop this," his mother demanded in a low, dangerous tone. "What you are accusing your father of is ridiculous. You and I both know he would never do something like that. Not now. Not ever Carter."_

"_He never wanted me to marry her. He was against the idea of our engagement from the start!" Carter shouted, tears of frustration already making their way down his cheeks. "We both know the lengths he'd go to to protect our family's reputation mother, so don't tell me he wouldn't! He's disowned his own son once before. You honestly don't think he'd hire someone to kill her and the baby for the sake of the fucking Baizen family name?"_

_Before he could utter another word, he felt a sharp pain against the side of his face, realizing seconds later that his mother had been the one to lay a hand on him._

"_You watch what you say about your father," she said breathlessly, her suppressed anger bubbling to the surface. "Your father has been fussing non-stop over this future grandchild of his today. He may not have approved of your engagement at first, but he came around eventually. Now, I am going to leave the two of you alone to talk this out and there will be no physical violence of any sort in this house. Am I making myself clear?"_

_She took their deafening silence as a promise and left the room, taking one of the nosy maids with her. Waiting until his mother had left, Carter turned around to address his father, watching him carefully as he seated himself in a nearby chair, holding his throbbing eye in pain._

"_You really had nothing to do with this?" Carter whispered, still unable to believe that his father had had no role in her "unfortunate" tumble whatsoever._

_His only response was a single shake of the head and somehow that simple notion was enough for Carter to know that his father was indeed telling him the truth. Heck! His father looked more distraught than he was over the news._

"_How is the girl?" his father asked moments later as the maid who had left earlier bustled back in to hand him a bag of ice for his injured eye._

"_The girl has a name," Carter reminded him before answering his question. "The doctor said her vitals were stable, but she still hasn't woken up yet."_

"_And the baby?" the older man added, afraid of his answer._

"_The baby is fine," Carter enlightened him, finally taking a seat across from his father, waving the white flag. "The doctor said the baby was very lucky to have survived that fall."_

"_You should go back to the hospital," his father advised him, nodding his head in understanding over his previous behaviour. "I will definitely have someone look into this incident Carter. I can promise you that."_

_Carter swallowed hard at his words as he continued to observe his father nursing his swollen eye. He opened his mouth to apologize, but his father cut him off, echoing his earlier suggestion that he simply return to Georgina's side._

The memory faded and Carter nodded sheepishly at his father before he inquired, "Did you have any luck finding out who did this to her?"

His father smiled at him grimly and led him over to the side, talking to him in a mere whisper.

"No," he informed him quietly. "I managed to get a hold of all of the security tapes from your building, but none of them revealed anything about his identity."

"How can you be so sure that the culprit was male?" he questioned his father suspiciously.

He had almost been sure that his father was innocent last night, but his knowledge of the gender of the person who had caused Georgina to fall threw his suspicions back into play.

"Georgina told me so when she woke up for a brief moment last night," his father revealed, slightly hurt that his son still doubted him regardless of the fact that he had every right to do so.

"She woke up last night and you didn't care to wake me up?" Carter spat at him accusingly.

"You were sleeping like a baby," his father shot back as calmly as he possibly could. "Georgina insisted that I not wake you. We were cautious to speak in whispers so that you would not stir."

"Right," Carter responded simply before heading back towards the room. "Well, thank you for staying until morning. I trust you can find your way out now."

He hadn't even bothered to phrase his last statement as a question. He was blatantly telling his father to leave. Until he saw every single security tape for himself, his father was branded with the L word in his eyes. Liar.

* * *

Chuck woke up in the morning feeling like absolute shit. He rolled over in his bed to find Blair still fast asleep and quickly decided against waking her up just yet. _What had happened last night?_ He pondered long and hard over his question until he eventually recalled that he had been drunk coming home last night and that he had promised her that he would tell her the truth in the morning. He had even begged her to love him in the morning. _God._ He was so _lame_ whenever he happened to be drunk around her.

_What else had happened last night?_ He briefly recalled Blair rushing off in the middle of the night, mentioning something about an accident of sorts. _Georgina._ Someone had pushed her down the stairs. Was she okay? Was the baby okay? They probably were, but he made a mental note to give Carter a call anyway just to be sure. He climbed out of bed carefully then only to curse when his wife stirred in her sleep. Her eyelids fluttered open, feeling his weight shift on the bed. She stared at him for a moment before a wide smile broke out across her face.

"Good morning," she whispered, slipping slowly out of bed after him. "How are you feeling? You were really out of it last night."

"Nate and I went a little overboard with the drinking is all," he assured her, purposely trying to avoid her penetrating gaze.

Blair nodded at his reply, observing his every move very carefully before her impatience finally won out over her want of giving him space.

"Chuck," she started hesitantly, smoothing out the front of her nightgown. "When you were drunk last night, you told me you wanted to talk to me about something in the morning..."

"I did?" he inquired nervously, letting out a self-conscious chuckle immediately afterward. "I probably just wanted to tell you I love you Mrs. Bass. That's all."

"Oh," she murmured, slightly hurt that he was choosing to hide the truth from her. "Right. Well, I love you too Chuck."

There was a moment of expected silence between them and Chuck let out an inner sigh of relief when she apparently decided not to press the issue any further. He knew he would have to tell her the truth in time, but right now, the voice inside his head was telling him to postpone the most likely to be unpleasant conversation for now. After all, telling Blair the truth and then informing her that he would be meeting Christopher for the first time today might put her over the edge despite her sure promise last night about loving him in the morning.

"Well," he started when he was ready to head off to work for the day. "I will be at the hotel to monitor the staff again and I will definitely give Carter a call to check up on him and Georgina in the limo. See you later?"

She nodded to let him know she had heard him, but betrayed no emotion in how she felt about him choosing to keep the truth about Giselle and Christopher from her. She had always thought that their relationship was built on a lot more honesty than this. She looked up absentmindedly from where she sat about a minute later, wanting so badly to let him know that she already knew of his secret only to panic unnecessarily for a brief moment at his absence.

Suddenly, for the very first time, the very scary possibility of Chuck actually leaving her for Giselle and Christopher crossed her mind even though subconsciously she knew that she was being more than irrational at the moment. Without thinking, she ran after him, pressing the elevator button repeatedly and hoping that he was still in the building. Her earlier calmness over what she knew had merely been the calm before the storm. She realized that now.

Chuck and her desperately needed to talk and she was done waiting for him to bring up the subject. She cursed herself mentally for being so weak, but continued to press the elevator button anyway, waiting for the doors to open. She let out a sigh of relief when they did only to step back in shock when she noticed who was standing before her.

"Chuck," she murmured thankfully as he stepped out of the elevator and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I thought you had left for work already."

He thought he had too, but on his way to his limo, his damn conscience had started to doubt itself, telling him to spill the beans to his wife _now_ after all. He needed to trust that his relationship with Blair could genuinely survive anything.

"Blair," he whispered back in response, holding her tight. "I couldn't even make it to the limo. We need to talk."

* * *

"Where did you get that baby from Nate?" Serena questioned half in shock and half with curiosity.

Nate stared at the crying baby himself for a moment before he said, "This is Nula. I met her at the coffee shop this morning. Her mother had an important, last minute meeting to go to, so I offered to babysit for Nula for the day. I mean, I could use the experience anyway since I'm going to be a father and all."

Serena would have hugged him for his initiative if it weren't for the screeching baby girl before them.

"How old is she?" Serena inquired as she tried to calm the baby down.

"Ten months I think," Nate replied as he handed her a warm bottle of milk.

Nula only screamed louder at his offer and Serena quickly grabbed the baby to see if she needed a diaper change. The rancid odor coming from her but told Serena that she _definitely_ needed one.

"She needs a diaper change Nate," Serena told him, handing him the screaming baby girl. "You can do the honors since you were the one who graciously offered to babysit for Nula for the day."

"Sure," Nate said, taking up the challenge as he headed towards the bathroom with Nula. "How hard can this be?"

Five attempts at changing her new diaper later, Nate was ready to call it quits, upset with himself at failing at so simple a task. How could he be a good father to his future child when he couldn't even handle changing one measly little diaper? He looked towards the door in frustration to find Serena standing there observing him in amusement. He looked at Nula apologetically as Serena changed her diaper quickly and easily. Once the three of them had re-entered the living room, Nate voiced his concern.

"Serena," he started hesitantly. "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a father. Nula hates me. She wouldn't stop crying the entire time she was with me and then you come along and change her diaper and look! She's already playing with your hair."

"Nate, maybe Nula just doesn't want to play with your hair," Serena teased him before realizing how upset her husband really was. "You just don't have much experience dealing with babies is all and Nula does _not_ hate you. Here, you hold her. I'm sure she won't cry this time since her bum is all clean now."

She managed to get Nula to stop grabbing onto her hair and handed her very gently to Nate. Nate smiled, encouraged by his wife's words, and reached out to gather the baby into his arms. Much to his dismay, Nula immediately erupted into tears upon contact, reaching out for Serena and wanting her to hold her again.

* * *

Blair held her breath as she approached the door, turning to see that Chuck was doing the same. She smiled at him in encouragement and he squeezed her hand lightly in return to let her know once again that he was grateful for her having come with him. After he had told her the truth, Blair had been unable to hold back her tears, even unintentionally blurting out somewhere in between as he held her that she was afraid of losing him. She had panicked slightly of course when she had realized exactly what she had confessed, but he had merely smoothed out her hair in response and told her that he was afraid of losing her too.

Neither of them often admitted to exactly how much they needed one another, but it was in rare moments such as this one where they did just that, reminding themselves that being insecure did not make one weak. It made one human. Ultimately, he had ended up taking the day off from work to spend time with his beautiful and thankfully, understanding wife. They had gone out for lunch at her favorite restaurant and a shopping spree had inevitably followed. Blair had even surprised him upon purchasing a stuffed toy for Christopher.

"_Blair," he insisted, tugging on her arm. "You don't have to get anything for him. Really. I know how weird this is for you still and..."_

"_Chuck, we've already talked about this. I love you and if Christopher is anything like you, I'm sure I'll love him too," she countered as she continued to browse the many selves. "And besides, as his father, you're not going to show up empty handed to meet him for the first time, are you? He would be devastated Chuck."_

At her words, he had just stood there like a complete idiot for a moment before pulling her in for a kiss, pouring his heart into each and every nerve of her body. She had stepped back from him breathlessly, blushing slightly as they had an audience before asking him if Christopher might like the lion or the elephant better. Eventually, evening came and it was time for them both to meet the dark-haired child, which was why they were where they were at that very moment.

"Are you ready?" Blair asked him cautiously, holding up the gift bag in her right hand at the same time to show him that she was.

"More than I'll ever be," Chuck breathed, reaching out to ring the doorbell.

Moments later, Giselle answered the door, greeting them both with a nervous smile as she gestured for them to enter the apartment. The two brunettes seated themselves wordlessly on the couch as Blair glanced around to observe her surroundings. When the quiet became unbearable, Giselle spoke up.

"Christopher just woke up from his nap about ten minutes ago. He's in his room playing at the moment," she informed them. "He knows you're both coming, so you can go on in and meet him now if you'd like."

Chuck glanced at Blair immediately, holding her gaze as if waiting for her permission.

"Why don't you go ahead Chuck?" she suggested, turning her head afterward to address Giselle. "Giselle and I will stay behind for now."

"Right," Giselle echoed as Chuck nodded and headed off down the corridor. "It's the second door to your left."

She then seated herself beside Blair. Seconds ticked by and the two could hear murmurs floating from the room from where they sat. Giselle was the first to cut through the calm.

"So," she started, shifting slightly in her seat. "I just wanted to let you know that Christopher and I plan to move back to Canada."

"_What?_" Blair stuttered, thinking that she might have heard her wrong. "Giselle, you don't..."

"I do," she cut her off, knowing full well that Blair was about to tell her that she didn't have to leave. "I've intruded on both of your lives enough already. All I wanted was for Christopher to know his father and he _does_ miss Canada. We both do. I mean, as long as you don't mind, maybe Christopher could spend a few holidays over here with you and Chuck from time to time or maybe a random visit for a weekend or something. I don't even need to be part of that deal. I'll just drop him off, stay out of your lives, and then pick him up when the time comes, you know?"

"I'm sure Chuck would like that," Blair voiced, smiling at her. "And there's no need to cut yourself out of the picture completely Giselle. I'm not saying right now because I'm still trying to adjust to all of this, but maybe in the future we could become friends of some sort."

"That would be nice," the brunette answered her. "I don't have very many friends, not after Christopher happened anyway."

Blair nodded and continued, "And Chuck and I will be setting up a trust fund for Christopher as well of course."

"_What?_" Giselle sputtered, her face flushed in disbelief over the news. "That _really_ isn't necessary Blair. I mean, I...Christopher..."

"Chuck and I have already discussed this Giselle," she assured her, putting up her hand to stop her from blabbering. "We can't have a Bass attend public school now can we? That would be inhumane, not to mention unsanitary. I'm sure they have some very nice private schools up there in Canada, yes?"

Giselle nodded, her lips wavering slightly as she mentally counted her blessings.

"Blair," she said in all honestly. "I don't know what to say. I mean, you really don't have to do any of this for me or Christopher."

"You're right," Blair stated, almost cutting her off. "I don't, but it's the right thing to do. Chuck wants this and you and Christopher _need_ this."

A cry from the other room caused both Blair and Giselle to shoot up from their seats then, the latter of which immediately picked up Christopher to comfort him upon entering the room.

"I'm sorry," Chuck pleaded with the boy once again. "I didn't mean to step on your toy train. That thing is just so damn small and delicate. I'll get you another one, yeah? A bigger, better one?"

Christopher buried his tear-stained face into his mother's chest, contemplating over whether he should forgive this man who he supposedly shared DNA with or not. Blair reached for the stuffed lion then and presented it to Christopher in an attempt to appease him.

"Who wants a cute little lion to play with?" Blair cooed, holding the toy up for him to examine.

Christopher came out of hiding for a moment and observed the gift, poking it with his finger cautiously before grabbing it from Blair's hand and holding onto it tightly.

"Christopher," Giselle chided her son. "What do we say when somebody gives us something? What has mommy always taught you?"

"Thank you," he whispered quietly, eliciting a smile from Blair before he turned towards his father. "Daddy will still get me a big train?"

Chuck nodded awkwardly as he still hadn't gotten used to his _son_ calling him that.

"Of course buddy," Chuck promised him, ruffling his hair as they all watched him let out another yawn.

"You know what? Maybe I should put him to bed again," Giselle spoke up, walking over to where he slept to do just that. "I think he might be coming down with the cold or something. He's been taking more naps than usual today."

"Has he seen a doctor?" Chuck asked immediately. "I can call..."

"There's no need Chuck," Giselle told him automatically, rejecting his offer. "I mean, thank you for the offer, but I have it all under control when it comes to Christopher and his well being."

"Right," Chuck acknowledged as Christopher gave them a tired wave before he dozed off to sleep, the word daddy still lingering on his parted lips. "Well, this was nice. I'm sure Blair has talked over everything with you?"

"Yes," Giselle assured him, sharing a knowing look with Blair. "I can't thank both of you enough really...Just one more thing before you go. Would it be alright if we kept all of this on the down low until absolutely necessary? I mean, Christopher is only three and..."

"We understand," Blair interjected quickly. "And it's definitely ok with us. We think it's best for everyone to fully adjust to the situation before anything, right Chuck?"

"Absolutely," he echoed, taking her hand to emphasize his agreement with her.

Giselle smiled politely and proceeded to open the door for them to leave. Chuck and Blair said their goodbyes and then walked hand in hand in silence until they reached the limo. Resting on the leather seat, neither of them said a word, content with simply sitting there, her head resting on his shoulder and his nose buried in her chocolate hair.


	6. Saturday

**A/N:** It makes me sad that the next chapter will not only be the last chapter of this story, but of the entire series. The good news is though that I will start writing the sequel to Liar Liar right after this story is completed. I know a lot of you have been looking forward to that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. Thank you!

**Saturday**

* * *

Nate continued to sit on the couch contemplating over the day he had spent with Nula yesterday. He sighed as his mind began to wander. Through all of the obstacles he had to go through, he had finally made peace with her. By the end of the night, she had fallen asleep in his arms and the feeling that soared through him when he heard her soft breathing as she drifted off to sleep had made all of his hard work more than worth it. It was in that moment that he secretly knew he was ready to be a father. What was depressing him now was that it would be quite awhile until he would hold his _own_ child in his arms. When Farah had returned to pick Nula up late into the night, Nate had been hesitant in letting her go. Noticing his hesitation, Farah immediately promised him that he could babysit for Nula again someday. Needless to say, he had been thrilled at the prospect of seeing Nula again. Serena, who was still cleaning up the mess they had made in the living room at the time, begged to differ.

"Nate," Serena called out for him then as she entered the living room, cutting through his thoughts. "I'm about to head out to the hospital. Would you like to come with me? I thought we could check up on Georgina and see how she's doing, you know?"

The blond snapped out of his reverie at the sound of his wife's voice and answered, "Uh sure Serena. Should we bring anything? Maybe a fruit basket or something?"

"That's a good idea actually," Serena said, nodding her head at his suggestion as she reached for her purse. "We'll get something along the way."

Nate quickly got up off of the couch and headed into the hallway, slipping on a light jacket along the way. He reached for the doorknob as Serena slid on her sandals, signaling that she was ready to leave. Both blonds continued to chatter with one another about nothing in particular as he opened the door. They stood still, however, when they finally took in the sight before them. There, standing on their doorstep, was an evidently shaken Georgina Sparks.

"Georgina?" Serena wondered out loud, shock etched in her beautiful features. "What are you doing here? Were you officially discharged or did you escape from the hospital all on your own?"

"The food they serve at the hospital can't be that awful," Nate insisted, although he automatically ushered her into the house.

He closed the door behind them and went off into the kitchen to pour a glass of water for the brunette.

"I was officially discharged this morning," Georgina informed her friend, trying to keep her voice steady.

"By a doctor?" Serena challenged her immediately as the two took a seat on the couch.

"Yes, mother," Georgina commented, rolling her eyes, which served in part to calm her nerves as well.

Serena ignored her and repeated, "So, what _are_ you doing here Georgina? Is something wrong? If you're in some kind of trouble, Nate and I will do everything we can to help you. We're all friends now."

"I know," the brunette replied gratefully as Nate handed her a glass of water. "Thank you. I would have called Chuck and Blair to help me with this first before bugging either of you, since they have more experience with this sort of thing and all, but I know they've been dealing with a lot of drama lately, so they don't really need the extra trouble, not that I'm saying that the two of you do of course."

"Of course," Serena echoed, concentrating on trying to soothe her friend. "Nate and I understand. So, what's wrong Georgina?"

"Yeah, we can't help you if you don't tell us," Nate added, getting a little anxious himself. "I'm really confused at this point as to what the hell is going on."

Georgina let out a sigh as she began her story, glancing around the room quickly as if someone would even be eavesdropping on their little conversation.

"This morning I received a note of sorts," she started, looking back and forth between the two blonds. "There was nothing but a drawing of a diamond on a scrap piece of paper and underneath the diamond were blanks for a five letter word. Presumably, the large man who had pushed me down the stairs the other night sent it because there was the word sorry written across the front of the envelope the note came in."

Silence filled the air as Georgina finished her explanation, both blonds thinking that the fall might have affected the brunette's brain after all. Nate opened his mouth to tell Georgina just that when his wife put a hand gently on his arm, signalling for him to let her handle this and for him to keep quiet.

"So, let me get this straight. You're saying that this man felt guilty or something about pushing you down the stairs that night and sent you this clue to indirectly tell you who hired him to try and kill your baby as some sort of an apology?" Serena inquired, eyebrows arched, clearly judging the brunette before her. "That's a little far-fetched, don't you think?"

"That's what I thought as well at first. So just in case my brain had really been damaged from the fall or something, I set the note aside until Carter came in to visit me. The bottom line is that Carter agreed with my assumption and we ultimately figured out the clue the goon had given me together."

Serena leaned in close in anticipation of her answer as did her husband beside her.

"Oh come on Georgina," Nate whined after Georgina had left both of them hanging, getting more and more impatient by the second. "The suspense is killing me here!"

"Jewel," the brunette finally revealed. "That's the five letter word, the answer to the clue. Jewel."

"I see," Nate stated slowly, having absolutely no clue how he was supposed to react to that.

"Do you _know_ a Jewel?" Serena questioned, filling the silence.

"Well, I don't know her _per se_," Georgina enlightened the blond. "But do you remember how Chuck and Blair were having problems with a girl named Jewel Cintas on their honeymoon?"

"Sure," Nate chimed immediately as he recalled the girl in question. "But what does she have to do with _you_? I mean, why would she hire somebody to do that to you? Why would _anyone_ want to push a pregnant girl down a flight of stairs really?"

Georgina looked at them sheepishly before answering.

"I _may_ have left her stranded on a deserted island last summer to pay Chuck and Blair back for taking care of my medical bills after I had stupidly shot myself that one time," she admitted, her head still hung low in embarrassment.

"You did what!" Serena screeched, looking helplessly at her friend. "How did that poor girl even _survive_?"

"I got someone to go and get her once she had suffered on the island for a few days," Georgina notified her, trying to justify her actions under the blonde's scrutinizing gaze.

"Ok," Nate interjected, putting up his hand and interrupting the two girls before their conversation went any further. "It doesn't matter what Georgina did to her or what she did to Georgina. What do you want _us_ to do about it any of it?"

"The thing is I don't want to do _anything_," Georgina confessed to them both, a serious look upon her face. "I'm turning over a new leaf, remember? I just want to call it even and move on. I mean, my baby's ok and everything. That's all that matters to me now, you know?"

Serena nodded her head in complete understanding as she repeated, "So, what did you want our help with?"

"You see," Georgina started again, hesitating in her words. "Carter didn't exactly agree with me on the just letting things go part of the equation. He's gone after Jewel himself despite my numerous protests. I tried to chase after him when he bolted from the room, but I hadn't been released quite yet at the time and my nurse just dragged me back to bed."

"Oh God!" Nate gasped, his face turning ghost white as his mind began to swim with possibilities. "He killed her, didn't he? Carter killed Jewel and now you need _us_ to help _you_ cover up for his crime!"

"You watch way too many crime shows for your own good Archibald," Georgina commented, letting out a snort at his theatrics. "He set out to go after her, but it turns out that she didn't do it. She was the underlying _reason_ for what happened to me, but she's innocent. Her father was the one who hired that goon to try and get me to miscarry. I suppose I had this coming, but the thing is that her father has Carter now. I called him to check up on him just before I came over and Jewel's father was the one who answered his phone. He assured me he'd let Carter go after making him pay for attempting to hurt his daughter. I panicked. I didn't know what to do, so that's when I came to find you. I told him not to go after her! I told him not to!"

"Mr. Roger Cintas," Nate spoke up suddenly, grabbing her by the shoulders, promptly stopping her uncontrollable blabbering. "Am I right? Mr. Roger Cintas."

"Yes," Georgina answered him, slightly uncomfortable with his nearness. "Do you _know_ him?"

"Personally? No," he told her, his arms returning to his sides. "But my mom does. They dated for awhile before my mother married my father actually."

"Go on," Georgina urged, curious as to where he was going with this.

"From what my mother has told me, he was quite smitten with her back in the day. Maybe I could manipulate some old feelings and such, you know?" Nate announced, a proud smile on his chiseled face for being so resourceful.

He headed for the door, wasting no time in waiting for either of their consents. He hadn't exactly forgotten everything that Carter had done to him in the past, but things were different now. Georgina was pregnant and it would be devastating if anything were to happen to the baby's father. Besides, Carter and Georgina were their friends now and you didn't let your friends down if you didn't really have to.

"Where are you going?" Serena yelled after him in concern as he swung the door open in preparation to leave. "Nate! You don't even know where Carter is!"

"Don't worry," Nate assured her, turning back to address her for a brief moment. "That's what Chuck's PI is for. I have him on speed dial too you know. I'll keep you two updated. Keep your phones on. In the meantime, just relax. Watch some Glee."

"Watch some _Glee_?" Georgina echoed the moment the blond had left. "My fiancé could be dead right now and Nate thinks we should _relax_ and watch some _Glee_?"

"Sorry about that," Serena apologized, slightly mortified by her husband's earlier insensitivity.

"Don't be," the brunette surprisingly replied as she reached for the remote. "Sounds good. Might take my mind off of all of this drama anyway. Let's start with the first episode, shall we?"

* * *

"Are you going to wake up yet?" Chuck asked her for the umpteenth time as he leaned against the bathroom door, his hair still wet from his morning shower. "I would very much like to have breakfast with my wonderful wife before I head off to work today."

"No," Blair mumbled incoherently into her pillow. "I'm still sore from last night Bass. I can barely move a muscle let alone have breakfast with you this morning. You were like this unstoppable sex machine all night."

"I'll take that as a compliment sweetheart," he drawled, smirking as he crawled back into bed beside her. "Besides, who was the one who woke me up in the middle of the night _begging_ for more? I believe that was you, so I think _you're_ the unstoppable sex machine in _this_ marriage _darling_."

"I was hardly begging," Blair scoffed, lolling her head to the side so he would hear her as he placed a gentle kiss on her bare back.

Chuck raised an eyebrow instinctively upon hearing her denial, letting out a deep chuckle at her pathetic attempt at trying to make herself look like the victim.

"_Chuck_," he mocked her, leaning in close to her ear. "Wake _up_. I _need_ you. I _need_ you Chuck. That sounds an awful lot like begging to me Blair."

The brunette rolled her eyes as he spoke up once more, seemingly admitting defeat.

"Actually, you know what? You're right," Chuck said, changing his mind and, therefore, eliciting a victorious smile from Blair. "You weren't begging. You were just being _needy_."

It took a moment for the brunette to process what he had just said about her. The smile that had been gracing her face immediately disappeared when she was sure of what he had just suggested.

"Oh no you _didn't_ Basshole! Needy! Do I _look_ like one of those needy people to you?" Blair screeched, rolling around fully, to which Chuck responded by easily rolling _his_ body on top of hers.

"Of course not," Chuck promised her, kissing her neck affectionately. "I just love it when you get worked up Mrs. Bass. That's all. You know...I _could_ get into the office a little later today. We could spend some more _quality_ time together instead."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, to which Blair let out an infectious giggle.

"I don't think so," Blair spat playfully, trying her best to pretend that she was still furious with him over labeling her as being needy.

"Fine then," Chuck sighed in fake defeat, making a move to get out of bed again. "I'll just head off to work then...sexually _unsatisfied_."

Blair immediately pulled him back down at his words, staring intently into his eyes as she clung on to his robe.

"God," she told him before kissing his soft lips. "You're so _irritating_ Bass."

"If by irritating you mean irresistible, then I find myself agreeing with you," he returned as his robe hit the floor.

* * *

"I will _kill_ you if you _ever_ make me worry like that ever again Carter," Georgina warned him as he placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

"That's a lovely sentiment," he commented, laughing off her threat. "And to think I could have just been killed by Mr. Cintas just now, huh?"

"That's not funny," she huffed before turning towards Nate and Serena, who were smiling upon realizing how much those two really cared for one another. "Thanks for everything you two. Really. Neither or you had to help us like you did. We owe you – indefinitely."

"Yeah," Carter added, gearing his attention towards Nate in particular. "Thanks for saving me man. I guess I just lost control since the baby was involved and everything. The question of what if she had miscarried drove me crazy I suppose."

"Don't worry about it," Nate assured him. "I understand. I probably would have done the same in your shoes."

There was a moment of shared silence between the four until it was broken minutes later by the sound of a ringing phone.

"Hello?" Nate inquired as he answered the call, pausing once in awhile to hear his friend out. "Oh hey Chuck. They're with me right now actually. We'll be there. See you in ten? Ok man. Bye."

"We'll be where?" Georgina asked immediately after he had hung up the phone.

"Chuck is going a little nuts rushing around to get everything ready for the hotel opening tomorrow night is all," Nate explained. "He asked if Carter and I could get over there and help out and he wants you and Serena to accompany Blair to the airport. She's seeing Giselle and Christopher off I think. It's also imperative that Blair be kept in the dark about everything in regards to the hotel even its name, got it you two?"

"Got it," Serena assured him as she and Georgina hailed down a cab. "Good luck with the hotel boys."

Nate and Carter watched them disappear around the corner before hopping into a cab of their own.

"Never a dull moment," Nate mumbled to himself, leaning his head against the window of the cab.

"Amen," Carter echoed as he did the same. "Amen."

* * *

"God!" Blair cried out in frustration suddenly, scaring the few people who happened to be standing around her at the time. "The layout of this airport is so ridiculously confusing. Have either of you spotted either Giselle or Christopher yet?"

Her two friends shook their heads in response as they continued to search for them among the growing crowd.

Blair reached for her phone in preparation to call Giselle and question her about her whereabouts when Serena shouted, "Oh wait! I see her. There she is!"

The brunette squinted her eyes in the direction that Serena was pointing in, ultimately pinpointing a waving Giselle down from where she stood.

"Giselle," Blair greeted her when she finally reached the brunette. "And how are you doing Christopher?"

She patted him on the head as Georgina reached out to touch his hand.

"Oh," Georgina cooed. "He is adorable! Who gave you that cute little lion sweetie?"

Christopher giggled at the amount of attention he was getting and then pointed at Blair, who smiled at him affectionately in return.

"Thanks for seeing us off Blair," Giselle said, speaking up above everyone. "You didn't have to. Where's Chuck?"

"Daddy!" Christopher squealed immediately upon hearing his father's name.

"Uh," Blair stuttered, slightly taken aback by the shrill sound of Christopher's voice. "Chuck wanted to come in person and all, but he still had a lot of work to do for his hotel opening tomorrow night. We would have invited the two of you to the event, but you're leaving tonight and we talked about being low key in regards to you and Christopher..."

"Of course," Giselle answered in complete understanding. "I would have probably declined your invitations anyway, but it's the thought that counts right? So, thank you."

"When's your flight departing?" Serena asked, taking her attention away from Christopher long enough to jump into the conversation.

"In about ten minutes?" the brunette responded uncertainly, glancing at the clock on the wall not far away from where they stood.

Blair's phone rang then and she answered it, glancing at everyone else apologetically for the interruption.

"Chuck?" Blair questioned, holding the device close to her ear. "No, they haven't left yet. Yeah, hold on."

She pushed a few buttons and suddenly, Chuck appeared on the screen much to Christopher's delight.

"Daddy!" Christopher sounded out, reaching for the phone as his mother tried desperately to hold him back.

"Hi Christopher," Chuck said, smiling and waving at his son over the phone. "I couldn't be there today, but I'll see you soon, ok buddy?"

Christopher nodded and then showed him his toy lion again, the one that hadn't left his side since Blair had given it to him yesterday. Chuck said his goodbyes to Christopher and then Blair exited the video call, handing the phone over to Giselle, giving her a chance to speak with Chuck. Surprisingly, the brunette shook her head and declined, shoving the phone back into Blair's hands.

"Uh," Blair continued after letting Chuck know that Giselle didn't want to speak with him. "Yeah, they're about to board the plane Chuck. I'll talk to you when I get back. Bye. I love you."

She then turned around to face everyone again. Serena and Georgina were saying goodbye to the two, walking them towards the gate. Blair joined them and said a final goodbye as well.

"Maybe we'll see each other during the holidays," Blair told the dark-haired boy, giving his toy lion a pat. "Don't miss me too much, ok Christopher?"

"Ok," he whispered as he let out a tiny sneeze, to which Serena squealed in delight over how cute he was.

The three of them stood there, waiting until their plane had flown off before turning to leave.

"That was _awfully_ civilized," Georgina commented with a grin.

Blair rolled her eyes at her as Serena let out a giggle.

"Come on," Serena suggested. "Let's go out for drinks or something. A girls' night out. What do you say ladies?"

"You two are pregnant for crying out loud!" Blair reminded the two of them as Georgina voiced her consent. "Neither of you can drink any alcohol whatsoever!"

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch grandma," Georgina teased her, eliciting another bout of giggles from the blond to her right. "Serena and I will order iced tea or something. You can be the only _adult_ for the night. Does that suit you well Mrs. Chuck Bass?"

Blair nodded curtly as the girls left the airport and piled into the next available cab.

"Maybe we should meet up with the guys," the brunette suggested as the vehicle began to move. "I miss Chuck."

"Or..." Georgina interjected, signaling for Serena to finish her thoughts for her.

"We could _not_ meet up with the guys," the blond concluded, earning a high five from the brunette. "It sort of defeats the purpose of a girls' night out B."

"You're both so _not_ funny," Blair sneered, smacking Serena playfully on the arm, a smile on her lips.

"You love us for it B," Serena reminded her, sinking into her seat contently. "Don't deny it."

And in truth, she did.


	7. Sunday

**A/N:** Thank you tons for following me on this journey with the non-judging breakfast club. It was a lot of fun to write this series and I hope you all had fun reading it. Please leave me with one final review. Which installment was your personal favorite? Next week, I will officially be starting the sequel to Liar Liar. I hope no one has forgotten about that particular story. I will also be putting out several one-shots over the next few weeks, so _do_ look out for those. Happy reading!

**Sunday**

* * *

"Nate," Serena whispered seductively into his ear, running her hand across his bare chest. "Wake up sweetie."

The blond mumbled in his sleep only stirring slightly at her touch.

"Nate?" Serena questioned, her mouth forming a delicious pout as she gave him a light shove in hopes of waking him up. "I want sex and you want to sleep? What gives?"

Nate slowly rolled over in response, his face burying itself into his pillow. He murmured inaudible words into its soft fabric as Serena shoved him again, although she did so harder this time around. Still, he remained motionless. Frustrated, she fell back onto her pillow, letting out a huge sigh of disappointment as a few strands of her golden hair cascaded onto her shoulders. Being pregnant made her horny and she wanted sex. She wanted it _now_. The blonde glanced over at Nate then and settled for watching him sleep. He always looked so adorable in the mornings and that only made her want him more. Suddenly, she let out a loud yelp as someone came out of nowhere and pinned her down onto the bed. She opened her tightly shut eyes to find herself staring into crystal clear blue ones, the ones that thankfully belonged to the man she loved.

"I never turn down sex with you Serena," Nate reminded her with a grin. "You know that."

Serena wrenched her arms free from his grasp upon realizing that he had been tricking her earlier into thinking that he was still asleep and pushed him off of her. She gave him a resounding slap on the shoulder, to which Nate winced and let out a little yelp of his own.

"That hurt you know," he informed her, rubbing the sore spot on his skin.

"You mean you were faking it the entire time?" she confronted him, slipping out of bed with a huff. "On second thought, I don't want to have sex with you anymore."

Nate propped himself up on his elbow and watched her in amusement as she stalked into the bathroom, head held high.

"Oh come on Serena!" Nate protested from where he was, although he made no move to go after her.

He waited until he heard the water running in the shower before taking matters into his own hands. He rolled out of bed and stripped his way over to the bathroom. He opened and closed the wooden barrier as quietly as he could, approaching the shower stall in the same elusive manner. For the added bonus, Serena was already singing at the top of lungs as per her usual shower ritual. He had successfully gotten her into Glee recently and she was currently singing the song, Push It. He had to bite his lip in order to prevent himself from laughing because not only was she singing Push It of all songs, she was singing it _way_ off key. The moment he opened the shower door, Serena became very much alert of her surroundings.

"What the hell do you think...?" she trailed off as Nate quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a long, breathtaking kiss in order to shut her up.

"This," he whispered against her lips when he finally pulled back, plunging a finger into her wet heat, to which Serena let out a satisfied cry.

* * *

Georgina let out a tired yawn and rolled over in bed to find that Carter had already left for the morning. She frowned in disappointment for a moment before getting herself up and off of the bed. She slipped on her slippers and her robe and made her way towards the kitchen still half asleep. She always preferred having her breakfast first before taking her morning shower. She had no idea why. She just did. The quiet of the morning was broken, however, when she let out a piercing scream at the sight of the two people who were currently seated in her living room. There, sitting on the leather couch, were her parents – the devils themselves.

"Mom? Dad?" she clarified once she had gotten over her initial shock over their presence in her apartment. "What are you two doing here? How did the two of you even get _in_ here?"

Unlike Georgina, her parents were much calmer than she was.

"The gentleman in the lobby let us in of course," her mother enlightened her, her face stiff and unmoving as was expected. "Manipulating people is a specialty of mine."

"And mine," her father interrupted.

"You know that, don't you dear?" her mother then finished.

"How could I ever forget?" Georgina drawled, eliciting a disapproving look from her father. "You two taught me most of what I know."

"You watch your tone with your mother young lady," he warned her, shaking a finger in her direction. "And correction. We taught you _everything_ you know."

"Whatever floats your boat," Georgina assured him, displaying a challenging smirk upon her face. "I thought I made it clear to both of you that day though that I want nothing to do with either of you – not anymore."

A sarcastic chuckle escaped from the hollows of his throat upon hearing what his daughter had to say.

"And somehow you have this notion that you can live without us?" he shot back at her, his gaze as much of an unspoken challenge as her own.

"You will have nothing," her mother butted in to remind her. "We will write you out of our will and you can bet your ass that the rest of our friends and family will pretend you never existed as well. Is that what you want?"

"Language mother," the brunette spat, the look on her face telling them both that she was done with them. "Now _leave_ because news flash! I am old enough to handle myself and besides, Carter will be there to take care of me and my child. He is _all_ I need."

Her mother stared at her for a moment, taking in all that her daughter was saying before contemplating over what to do next. Minutes passed before she finally relented, pushing her ego aside.

"Perhaps, I have approached this in an unfavorable manner Georgina," she began reluctantly, sharing a grim look with her husband.

"You mean by threatening me?" Georgina inquired, although she motioned for her mother to continue.

The least she could do was hear her mother out after _her_ version of an apology.

"What your mother is trying to say is that we both...miss you," her father managed to choke out, filling the silence that had fallen between them.

"You _what_?" Georgina asked in shock. "Is this some kind of _joke_?"

"Do _not_ make me repeat what I said Georgina," her father told her sternly. "It was hard saying it the first time around. The second time won't be any easier for me you know."

"We want you and the baby to always be a part of our lives," her mother blurted out at the same time, eyeing her daughter carefully to gauge her reaction.

Georgina remained silent as her brain finally started to take what her parents were saying seriously for the very first time.

"Alright," she said after a moment, a smirk smeared across her face. "But only on one condition."

"And what would that be?" her father asked, leaning forward in sudden concerned.

"You will _both_ be good influences on my child," Georgina instructed them, emphasizing her every word to lead them to believe that she meant business. "Carter and I want to raise him or her right."

Her mother quirked an eyebrow at her, knowing full well that Georgina was pulling their leg. Her suspicions were confirmed when Georgina let out a loud laugh at the expression on both of their faces, to which they too joined her in laughter because in all honesty, what spawn of her and Carter's could ever be _good_?

* * *

"Blair?" Serena called out in concern as she ran into the bathroom, hair still wet.

The brunette was sitting on the cold tiled floor, hurling into the porcelain bowl, a sight that even Georgina had to cringe at as she stood silently behind the blonde.

Serena knelt down beside her best friend and started to pat her on the back in an attempt to comfort her as Blair continued to groan in discomfort. Eventually, she stood up with the help of the blonde and proceeded to brush her teeth.

"I bet it was that restaurant we went to last night," Georgina offered, speaking up and stepping aside for Serena and Blair to pass her by. "You can never really trust a chef with a mustache you know."

"How very logical of you Georgina," Serena retorted sarcastically as they all made their way into the living room, Georgina taking her leave to make a cup of hot tea for Blair. "It definitely had to be food poisoning though B. What else could it be? Then again, you did have quite a bit to drink last night."

"True," Blair sighed as she took the hot cup of tea Georgina was offering her into her hands. "Thanks for coming over by the way you two. Chuck had to attend to some last minute details this morning regarding the hotel opening you know."

"No problem," Serena assured her as Georgina nodded her head in concurrence. "Maybe we should go and see a doctor though to make sure you're ok B. You look a little pale."

"I agree," Georgina echoed, retrieving her cell phone and excusing herself to make an appointment for the brunette straight away. "It could be swine flu."

"Do you even vomit when you have swine flu?" Blair asked her, knowing very little about the disease.

Serena and Georgina shrugged at her question, neither of them knowing more than the other.

"Well," Georgina stated as she hung up the phone. "The doctor can squeeze you in after lunch actually. Shall we?"

"Awesome," Serena voiced, getting up from the couch. "Let's get going then."

"Do I _have_ to see a doctor?" Blair whined as the girls dragged her out the door minutes later. "As long as I stay in bed and drink plenty of fluids, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Nonsense!" Serena chided her as they hailed down a cab. "What if you have some serious food poisoning that requires medical attention Blair? You don't want something bad to happen to you on your anniversary, do you? The hotel opening is tonight for crying out loud!"

"I know..." Blair trailed off, still thinking that they were both making too big a deal out of all this. "But..."

"But nothing!" Serena cried out in exasperation, having had enough of her antics.

"Don't make me call Chuck, Blair," Georgina threatened her as Serena gave directions to the cab driver.

Blair leaned back into her seat with a huff once she had processed the threat. Leave it to Georgina to know _exactly_ how to convince her to do something.

* * *

"You did a great job with the hotel Chuck," Carter commented as he continued his trek through the Audrey Hepburn inspired restaurant. "Blair is going to love this."

"You really think so?" Chuck asked uncertainly as he trailed along behind him. "I mean, I _hope_ she'll like it."

"Who knew that Chuck Bass could be such a romantic?" Nate teased as he caught up with the two. "Are those carvings of _butterflies_ I see all over the furniture?"

He rushed past them into the tea room like a four year old rushing to unwrap his presents on Christmas morning.

"Oh man!" Carter sounded as he strolled into the tea room after Nate. "I didn't even notice those. This place is even cheesier than I thought."

Carter let out a cough and corrected himself when Nate shot him a look.

"I mean, this place is even more _romantic_ than I thought," he said, grinning.

"Thank you so much for the support you two," Chuck spat out sarcastically, glaring at his two friends for making him feel so goddamn whipped.

"You're welcome," Nate answered him immediately, even though he knew the brunette was being sarcastic.

"Oh wow. Nate my man, you _have_ to come and see the burlesque club. It looks _exactly_ like Victrola," Carter shouted at him from down the hall.

"I would," Nate responded, his voice echoing from where he stood. "But we have a crisis on our hands back here. The ballroom is purple. I repeat. The ballroom is purple!"

"Very funny guys," Chuck said with a sigh, rolling his eyes as he returned to the main lobby.

Carter and Nate looked at each other knowingly before following behind their friend.

"You know we're just joking around, right?" Nate questioned, eyebrow raised. "In all honestly, Blair is going to love this. I mean, this is above and _beyond_ Chuck compared to what I'm planning to give Serena."

"What _are_ you giving her?" Carter and Chuck both inquired curiously.

"I bought her a villa in Spain. She likes to vacation there a lot, so I figured why not?" he revealed, to which Carter let out an impressed whistle.

"So, _are_ you mad at us?" Carter brought up again, punching Chuck lightly on the arm to show his concern.

"Please," Chuck scoffed, waving off their concern. "Hardly. I'm just nervous about tonight is all. Since when did we do this whole sharing feelings thing with each other anyway?"

"You do have a point," Nate answered, a smile not far behind.

"Let's go grab a few drinks before the opening then," Carter suggested.

"I am _definitely_ up for that," Chuck returned as he followed them out of the hotel he had named for obvious reasons, The Monarch, with the butterfly as its logo.

* * *

"God," Blair commented as she took a bite of her salad. "This week has been so eventful for all us."

"So, your parents actually _did_ that?" Serena asked the brunette, who had just finished telling them what had transpired that morning before she had rushed off to Blair's.

"Yeah," she echoed, still in disbelief herself. "Who would have guessed right? It took me awhile to take it all in, you know?"

"Maybe the baby puts everything into perspective for them of something," Blair suggested with a nonchalant shrug.

"I guess," she replied before turning toward Serena. "So, what were _you_ up to this morning before we went to rescue Blair? Your hair was still wet and your cheeks were all flushed."

"Oh," Serena told her sheepishly. "I was talking a shower...with Nate."

"Oh God S," Blair said, pretending to gag. "That was such an over share."

"Don't be such a prude B," Georgina retorted in return. "I mean, you're not exactly the Virgin Mary anymore."

"Yeah, but you don't see me telling you two about my sex life with Chuck all the time," she shot back, defending herself.

Serena and Georgina raised an eyebrow at each other before both confronting Blair over her obvious amnesia.

"Right, so who was it that told us about the recent kitchen sex again?" Serena inquired, leaning in close to emphasize her point.

"That was me actually," Georgina reminded her, to which Blair burst out laughing at the blonde's mistake.

"Oh right," Serena corrected herself. "Then, who was it that told us about the recent _elevator_ sex, huh?"

"Alright," Blair admitted, the memory bringing a healthy flush to her cheeks. "That one was me."

"And the up against the window sex?" Georgina added with a wink.

"Can we _please_ stop talking about this?" Blair shouted a little too loudly, causing several patrons in the restaurant to turn and stare.

Her two friends laughed at her obvious embarrassment, but were silenced immediately when she sent them both a glare.

"When is that appointment again?" Blair whined, pouting a little because she was still slightly nauseous from her morning of throwing up.

"Oh come on," Serena appeased her, giving her hand a pat. "We've hardly had time to just relax this week. This time that we have now is a good thing. So, what did you get Chuck?"

"Didn't I tell you already?" Blair wondered out loud, scrunching her nose up in an attempt to remember whether she had or not.

"You might have, but I forget," the blonde informed her as Georgina let her know that she was completely in the dark on the subject herself.

"I made him a scrapbook of our moments together up until now as lame as that sounds," Blair enlightened them, although she was evidently proud of her work.

"Normally, I'd make a sarcastic comment and then gag, but since we're friends now, I'm sure Chuck will love it," Georgina told her, causing the girls to break into laughter.

"Well, _I_ have something special for Nate too," Serena announced with a smile. "I bought tons of great furniture for our villa in Spain."

"Since when did you have a villa in Spain S?" Blair questioned as she waved down a waiter for the check.

"Since Nate bought me one for our anniversary," Serena mused, giddy with excitement.

"I thought we were all doing the gift exchange thing tonight at the hotel opening?" the brunette clarified as she paid the bill.

"Well, Nate isn't exactly subtle with his tiny hints you know," Serena informed them both. "They're about as subtle as a gun. Besides, I'm sure he'll love the furniture just as much as I do when he finally sees it."

"So, you're giving him something on your anniversary that's really for you?" Georgina inquired, frowning at first before finally breaking into a wide smile moments later. "That's genius!"

"Well, don't make me sound so selfish G," the blonde reprimanded her. "I happen to also have a very sexy surprise in store for him tonight on our flight to Spain."

"That is _so_ for you too S," Blair told her knowingly with a wink. "Those pregnancy hormones of yours have gone into overdrive for you."

"Please," Georgina scoffed as they all stood to leave. "This coming from the girl who complains to us when she doesn't have sex with her husband for how long?"

"An hour give or take," Serena answered for her, giggling as Blair blushed a shade of crimson red.

"Shut up!" Blair muttered, dragging them down the street for her appointment. "It's more like a day."

* * *

Blair continued to walk around the suite in wonder. The opening had been a wonderful success and everyone was currently enjoying themselves downstairs. Chuck had brought Blair up to the presidential suite, which was _always_ on reserve for them.

"You...did all of this for me?" Blair asked him, although she very much knew the answer to her question. "I just...Wow. This place is _beyond_ amazing Chuck."

"I'm really glad you like it Blair," he answered, taking a seat beside her on the bed. "Your opinion is the only one that matters to me. You know that right?"

She nodded and he kissed her then. Hard. Just as she felt her back hit the mattress, she remembered her present for _him_.

"Wait, Chuck," she whispered, pushing him off of her gently. "I haven't given you my gift. It's not exactly a hotel, but..."

Chuck smirked and said, "I thought I was just about to unwrap my present?"

"Funny Bass," she retorted, rolling her eyes and handing him his intended gift.

He relented and she watched him anxiously as he opened the gift and flipped through its many pages.

"I absolutely love it Blair," he told her as he took note of the amount of work she had put into the scrapbook. "And what am I being congratulated for?"

Blair beamed at him as he held up the sticky note message she had left for him on the inside cover of his gift, barely able to contain her excitement.

"For getting me pregnant Mr. Bass."

* * *

"Three pregnancies all at approximately the same time is insane," Serena noted as she sat beside her husband on the flight.

"No kidding," Nate echoed. "So, it wasn't food poisoning in the end evidently."

"Actually, the doctor said it was, but she's also pregnant," Serena corrected him.

"Should we maybe give Chuck and Blair a call and officially congratulate them?" Nate asked, motioning for the air hostess to hand him the phone.

Serena nodded in agreement and the two of them waited patiently for them to pick up the phone, the device ringing in their ears.

"What do you want Serena?" Blair panted, pausing every so often between words.

"Oh my God," Serena shouted into the phone with disgust upon realizing exactly what Blair was doing. "Next time don't answer the phone for crying out loud! God! I'm scarred for life!"

She hung up without waiting for a response and handed the phone back to the air hostess with a taut smile.

"Angry?" Nate asked her with a knowing smile as she got up to close the curtains that separated them from the staff.

"No," she answered, sliding herself onto his lap. "Turned on."


End file.
